


Someone New

by lovingpineapple



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brooklyn, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Creepy Alexander Pierce, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, Steve Feels, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingpineapple/pseuds/lovingpineapple
Summary: Bucky affronta la vita giorno per giorno, trascinandosi dietro i ricordi di un incidente e della sua gamba danneggiata come promemoria. Vive nella sua quotidianità, diviso tra la riabilitazione in clinica e il tempo con Sam.Ma la sua routine viene completamente scombussolata con l'arrivo inaspettato di un nuovo fisioterapista.AU in cui Bucky sembra essere affetto da un'ironia pessimista, Steve si ostina ad indossare t-shirt di troppe taglie in meno (per la gioia di Bucky), Sam e Natasha si corteggiano molto lentamente e Brock Rumlow è sempre più disgustoso.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> Inizio col dire che non sono un'esperta di fisioterapie e, tutto ciò che ho scritto, è frutto di ricerche su internet.   
> La playlist di questa storia la trovata sempre su spotify, sul profilo lovinpineapple. Si chiama ''Someone New''.  
> Spero che vi piaccia! :)

Bucky odia ammetterlo. Ma, nonostante la maggior parte delle volte abbia voglia di strozzarlo, Bucky ringrazia di avere Sam al suo fianco. 

Sam gli sta vicino in ogni modo possibile, a volte in modo esagerato. Ma se non fosse per lui, Bucky starebbe affondando in un baratro di tristezza, depressione e altri vocaboli che Sam gli ha proibito persino di nominare. 

È come se Sam dividesse la sua vita con Bucky. E la cosa migliore è che non gli rinfaccia mai nulla. Come per esempio quella volta che Bucky lo aveva chiamato a notte fonda, pregandolo di andare a comprargli delle dannate pillole per il suo dolore alla gamba. E Sam non se lo è fatto ripetere due volte, correndo nella prima farmacia aperta e precipitandosi nell’appartamento del moro in tempo record. 

Sam ha deciso che il sabato sia la loro serata, e che debbano trascorrerla insieme. Ovviamente nell’appartamento di Bucky, perché nelle sue condizioni è meglio che non si muova più del necessario. E anche se sono passati mesi dall’incidente, Sam si ostina a volerlo trattare come se potesse rompersi da un momento all’altro. 

Come in questo preciso momento. 

‘’Se non sposti immediatamente la mano dalla mia spalla, giuro che torno a casa a piedi.’’ Cerca di usare un tono minaccioso, ma sa che nulla potrà abbattere l’animo cocciuto di Sam. Che sembra non sentire nemmeno le sue lamentele. 

Con l’aiuto di Sam da un lato e il suo fidato bastone dall’altro, percorrono molto lentamente la strada dal parcheggio all’entrata della clinica. Appena raggiungono gli scalini, Bucky si aggrappa alla ringhiera, cercando di mantenere l’equilibrio. L’ultima cosa che gli serve è un naso rotto per l’impatto con il suolo. 

‘’Che poi, sinceramente, chi è il genio che ha voluto mettere un centro di fisioterapia, raggiungibile solo attraverso delle scale? È crudele.’’ 

‘’C’è anche una rampa. Sei solo troppo cocciuto per poterla usare.’’

‘’Silenzio.’’

Sam scoppia a ridere e la sua fuorché sottile e delicata risata, attira lo sguardo di quasi tutti i passanti. Bucky sa che stavano già guardando, perché ha imparato a sue spese che le persone hanno un debole per lui, il suo aspetto e soprattutto dal bastone con cui si trascina in giro. 

Una signora lo squadra dalla testa ai piedi e Bucky spera che non l’abbia riconosciuto. È molto tentato di sollevare il dito medio, perché davvero, cosa ha da guardare? 

‘’Schifosi avvoltoi. Non riescono a farsi i fatti loro, vero?’’ Sam alza la voce e la signora sembra averlo sentito, perché distoglie velocemente lo sguardo da Bucky, allontanandosi verso le stradine di Brooklyn. 

Bucky pensava che dopo il passare dei mesi, la gente avrebbe smesso di guardarlo in quel modo. Ma evidentemente si sbagliava. 

‘’Uno storpio famoso è sempre interessante da guardare.’’ Bucky fa sempre dell’autoironia e, anche se sa che non si dovrebbe scherzare su queste cose, pensa che sia un lusso che possa permettersi. Lo diverte. 

A Sam non molto. E quando l’amico lo guarda con uno sguardo di cui Bucky legge solo delusione e tristezza, si pente di averlo detto. 

Entrano velocemente nella clinica, per quanto rapidamente Bucky possa camminare. 

La sala d’attesa è deserta, tranne per la ragazza dietro alla scrivania. 

‘’Sei schifosamente in anticipo, Barnes.’’ Natasha lo avvisa, indicandogli con la testa la sedia libera di fianco a lei. 

Natasha sembra avere un debole per Bucky e, nonostante lui non riesca a capire il perché, si gode piacevolmente le attenzioni della ragazza. Sotto gli sguardi gelosi di Sam, perché l’amico è cotto a puntino per Natasha. 

‘’Ho sempre paura che il bastone mi rallenti, quindi preferisco uscire di casa con mezz’ora d’anticipo, piuttosto che fare ritardo come l’ultima volta e sorbirmi i commenti acidi di Brock.’’ Bucky prende posto di fianco a Natasha, ridacchiando quando la ragazza fa un verso di disgusto al sentir pronunciare quel nome. 

Brock Rumlow è il fisioterapista di Bucky da dopo l’incidente. Ed è forse il pallone gonfiato peggiore che Bucky abbia mai conosciuto. E con i palloni gonfiati, Bucky ne ha avuto a che fare per quasi tutta la sua vita. 

Seriamente, non sa nemmeno come qualcuno abbia avuto il coraggio di affidare un lavoro del genere a Brock Rumlow, perché oltre ad essere viscido a livelli inimmaginabili, è pessimo con le persone. E, con un lavoro del genere, si è costretti a stare a contatto con le persone. 

Bucky non stravede per lui, e ha i suoi motivi, ma sembra che nessuno stravede per Brock, soprattutto Natasha. E poi, come se non bastasse, ha le mani sempre ghiacciate. E non è il massimo farsi toccare la pelle da lui, quando le sue dita hanno la stessa temperatura del ghiaccio. 

‘’Da oggi non dovrei più preoccupartene.’’ Gli comunica Natasha, sorridendogli animatamente. ‘’Brock è stato licenziato ieri. Ha invaso la privacy di una sua cliente e si è appropriato del suo numero di telefono, senza il suo permesso. La ragazza ha ovviamente sporto denuncia. Fury è furioso.’’ 

Bucky rimane in silenzio e inizierebbe a festeggiare in mezzo alla sala d’attesa, se solo potesse. Ma il bastone nella sua mano destra, elegantemente cosparso di stelle rosse (perché Sam è quel tipo di amico che fa sempre i regali più imbarazzanti, che sono in assoluto i preferiti di Bucky), gli ricorda che non può. 

‘’Ovviamente Fury ha già trovato un sostituto che ha accettato con piacere di aiutarti.’’ 

Bucky la guarda preoccupato e Natasha deve leggergli nel pensiero, perché solleva gli occhi al cielo e gli stringe una mano tra le sue. 

‘’Fury gli ha chiesto espressamente di rispettare la tua privacy e il tuo anonimato. E mi sembra un ragazzo responsabile e discreto. Non devi temere nulla.’’ Bucky gli sorride riconoscente. 

La ragazza si guarda intorno alla stanza velocemente e accertandosi che non siano orecchie indiscrete, si avvicina al viso di Bucky.

‘’E come se non bastasse, è carino.’’ Gli sussurra, facendogli l’occhiolino. 

‘’Carino? In una scala da carino a super carino?’’

‘’In una scala da carino a super carino, direi maledettamente attraente. Ti basta?’’

A Bucky basta. Basta per farlo andare nel panico, perché nonostante Brock fosse un bel ragazzo, non si è mai sentito attratto da lui. Il carattere e i modi di fare sono dei punti importanti, secondo il parere di Bucky. E per fortuna che per Brock non ha mai provato nulla, oltre al fastidio. Perché non riesce ad immaginare l’imbarazzo di ritrovarsi con una erezione svettante davanti al cavallo dei pantaloni, quando il tuo araente fisioterapista ti massaggia la gamba. Bucky non ci vuole proprio pensare. 

E poi, sinceramente parlando, l’outfit che sta indossando non è assolutamente adatto per conoscere il suo nuovo fisioterapista attraente. Sam gli ha fatto gentilmente notare che la sua tuta sembra un pigiama e che ha persino il bordo della manica sporco di rosa. Le sue scarpe da tennis hanno visto giorni migliori e spera davvero che non ci siano buchi nelle sue calze con le renne. È quasi il periodo di natale, e come ha già ribadito, Bucky ha uno spiccato senso dell’umorismo. Per finire, il suo trench scuro che gli arriva fino alle caviglie, stona con tutto il resto. Bucky si batte il cinque mentalmente, per essersi almeno lavato i capelli.

‘’É troppo tardi per richiedere una fisioterapista donna?’’ Balbetta Bucky, alternando lo sguardo tra Sam e Natasha. 

‘’Concordo con lui. Visto che Natasha non cade di fronte alle mie avance, dovrò lasciar perdere la mia segretaria preferita e puntare su qualcun altro.’’

‘’In anzitutto, io non sono una segretaria ma una receptionist, che è leggermente diverso e molto più elegante. E inoltre, se le tue avance sono quelle di propormi di andare a prendere un caffè, durante il mio orario di lavoro, dovresti rivedere le tue doti di approccio.’’ 

Bucky vorrebbe immortalare l’espressione di Sam e appendere le foto per tutta Brooklyn, perché è epica. Invece scoppia a ridere, perché Natasha Romanov è riuscita a spegnere Sam Wilson senza nemmeno sforzarsi di farlo. 

I due continuano a battibeccare e a sorridersi, come se Bucky non si trovasse nemmeno nella stanza. E per un misero momento, Bucky si sente geloso. Perché si vede lontano un miglio che sono entrambi presi dall’altro e Bucky si chiede tristemente quando succederà a lui. 

La porta del vecchio studio di Brock si apre e escono la signora May e suo nipote Peter, che Bucky ha imparato bene a conoscere. Il ragazzo ha sempre l’appuntamento prima del suo e, oltre ad avere una passione sfrenata per il parkour, stravede per Bucky. 

Entrambi sorridono e Bucky si stupisce, perché ogni volta che uscivano dallo studio dopo un incontro con Brock, Peter era sempre di cattivo umore e la signora May cercava sempre di tirargli su il morale.

‘’Amico, non ci crederai ma il nuovo fisioterapista è assurdo!’’ Peter glielo sussurra quando si avvicina per salutarlo. ‘’Non ha nemmeno le dita ghiacciate! Te lo giuro, volevo quasi che la sessione non finisse mai!’’ 

Quindi, ricapitolando brevemente, il nuovo fisioterapista è dannatamente attraente, assurdo e senza mani ghiacciate. 

Bucky mentirebbe, se dicesse di non essere dannatamente curioso di conoscerlo. 

Peter e la signora May si fermano a parlare con Sam e Natasha e Bucky si affretta a raggiungere la stanza. Bussa velocemente sulla superficie della porta, annunciandosi. Almeno è così che aveva imparato a fare con Brock. 

Quando entra, non osa sollevare lo sguardo dal pavimento e, sempre con il viso puntato sul parquet scuro, si gira per chiudere la porta. 

‘’Devo andare velocemente a lavarmi le mani, ma non ci impiegherò molto. Intanto puoi accomodarti sul lettino.’’ 

La voce che gli arriva alle orecchie è profonda e seria, ma anche rassicurante e gentile. Gli fa venire i brividi.

Quando solleva lo sguardo e lo punta finalmente sul ragazzo di fronte a lui. E trattiene il fiato. Perché il ragazzo di fronte a lui non può essere reale. 

Il suo corpo alto e sicuramente atletico, è ricoperto di muscoli ovunque. Dall’ampiezza delle spalle, alle braccia lunghe, al petto stretto una t-shirt di qualche taglia in meno. Dal modo in cui il pantalone gli fascia le gambe, Bucky riesce persino a constatare la perfetta consistenza delle sue cosce. Bucky non riesce a vederlo, ma spera davvero che il fondoschiena del ragazzo sia altrettanto soddisfacente. Nonostante Bucky abbia sempre preferito ricevere che dare a letto, sa sempre apprezzare un bel fondoschiena, quando lo vede. 

E se questo ragazzo dovesse avere anche un bel culo, beh. Bucky avrà bisogno di un nuovo fisioterapista, preferibilmente donna.

Ma la cosa che lo fa rimanere senza parole è il viso del ragazzo. E per l’incredulità di trovarsi davanti ad un dio greco, perché non c’è nessun altro modo in cui Bucky possa definirlo, Bucky perde la presa dal suo bastone, che cade rovinosamente a terra, producendo un rumore assolutamente esagerato, per un misero pezzo di plastica. 

Bucky rimane in piedi senza prestare attenzione all’oggetto caduto, sia perché sa che se dovesse abbassarsi, rimarrebbe a terra per il resto dell’ora, sia perché non intende smettere di fissarlo nemmeno per un secondo. 

Steve si precipita immediatamente di fronte a lui, con la fronte aggrottata per lo spavento. 

‘’Non muoverti. Ci penso io.’’ 

Bucky si ritrova ad obbedire alla lettera, non osando muovere nemmeno un muscolo. Il ragazzo si piega sulle ginocchia, raccogliendo il bastone dal terreno. 

E Bucky maledice questo stupido bastone, perché il ragazzo più attraente che abbia mai visto è esattamente inginocchiato davanti a lui. E Bucky inizia a pensare al suo fisioterapista nella stessa posizione, ma in circostanze diverse. 

Tipo completamente nudo e nel suo letto. 

Il ragazzo si risolleva, porgendo il bastone tra le mani di Bucky. 

‘’Spero di non averti scioccato, con il fatto che mi lavo le mani prima dell’arrivo di un nuovo cliente.’’ 

Attraente e persino simpatico, con quell’ironia che intriga Bucky. Fantastico. 

‘’Non mi sono ancora presentato, perdona la mia maleducazione. Sono Steve Rogers, il tuo nuovo fisioterapista. Almeno fino a quando Fury non mi licenzia.’’ Steve, a cui nome si addice completamente, allunga la sua mano per stringergliela. 

‘’Non dovresti lavarti le mani, prima di stringerle ai pazienti?’’ Bucky cerca di buttarla sull’ironia, anche se preferirebbe buttarsi lui stesso. Sul corpo di Steve, per essere più precisi. 

Steve scoppia a ridere e di gusto, portandosi una mano sul petto e chiudendo gli occhi. Il ragazzo ha persino le fossette. Assolutamente fantastico. 

Da questa minima distanza, Bucky riesce a sentire il suo odore. Al contrario di Brock, che sembrava farsi il bagno nel dopobarba, con la conseguenza di far nascere un fastidioso mal di testa a Bucky, Steve profuma di sapone e pulito, un odore naturale e per niente nauseante.

‘’Hai ragione. Ora devi scusarmi, ma devo davvero andare a lavare le mani. Riesci a sdraiarti da solo sul lettino?’’ 

Quando Bucky annuisce velocemente, Steve gli sorride e si precipita al bagno. Bucky si avvicina velocemente al lettino, costatando che sì, riuscirà a salirci da solo, ma con un po’ di fatica. Si toglie il cappotto e appoggia il bastone contro il muro. Pensa velocemente a come procedere e sale sul lettino, appoggiando il ginocchio buono sul materasso. 

‘’É un piacere conoscerti, James.’’ Gli dice Steve, con il rumore dell’acqua che scorre come sottofondo. 

‘’Bucky, per favore. Solo mia sorella mi chiama James e lo fa quando è davvero arrabbiata.’’ 

Steve esce dal bagno nel momento esatto in cui Bucky si butta di pancia sul lettino, perché pur essendosi scervellato su ogni possibile modo per non fare peso sul ginocchio sinistro, Bucky aveva trovato questa unica soluzione. 

''Credo che userò questo metodo anche io. Quindi James, perché mi hai detto di saper salire da solo, quando invece ti vedo abbastanza in difficoltà?’’

Bucky si sente estremamente in imbarazzo, soprattutto perché la sua faccia è schiacciata contro il materassino ed è letteralmente ridicolo, con le chiappe in aria. 

‘’Ora ti aiuterò a girarti. Se ti faccio male in qualsiasi modo, non avere paura a dirmelo, okay?’’ 

Bucky annuisce contro la superficie morbida. 

Sente un braccio di Steve sulla sua schiena e l’altro che circonda le sue ginocchia. Peter aveva ragione, perché la pelle di Steve è davvero calda. 

Bucky quasi non si accorge di essere a pancia in aria, troppo impegnato a godersi la sensazione delle mani di Steve sul suo corpo. 

A volte la sua astinenza si fa sentire. Ma questo non è il momento giusto per pensarci.

Le mani di Steve risalgono lungo il suo collo, sostenendo la sua testa fino a posizionarla sul cuscino del materassino. Le sue dita indugiano sulla base del suo scalpo più del dovuto. Non che Bucky si lamenti. 

Steve recupera un’agenda e una penna dalla sua scrivania e trascina la sua sedia vicino al lettino, per poi sedersi e fronteggiare Bucky, con un sorriso smagliante ad incorniciargli il viso. Bucky inizia a pensare che questo ragazzo non sappia come smettere di sorridere, o nel caso peggiore che sia affetto da una paralisi. 

‘’Fury mi ha parlato molto di te. Solo cose positive, ovviamente.’’ 

Bucky stenta a credergli, ma non lo interrompe. 

‘’Brock non ha lasciato molte note scritte su di te. Niente progressi, niente problemi, allergie ai farmaci. Solo i dati generici. Inizio a pensare che sia un bene che sia stato licenziato, perché questa cartella è davvero pietosa.’’ Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia, mentre cerca di leggere la calligrafia illeggibile di Brock. 

‘’Senza dubbio. Ma per fortuna lo vedevo solo un giorno alla settimana, quindi non ne ho fatto un gran dramma.’’ Mente Bucky, perché non c’è stato giorno in cui non si lamentasse di Brock con Sam e con sua sorella Becca. Dei suoi commenti fastidiosi, dei suoi comportamenti inopportuni e degli esercizi che gli faceva fare da solo, arrabbiandosi se Bucky voleva fare una pausa per far riposare la gamba. 

Steve punta immediatamente lo sguardo sul viso di Bucky e ad un tratto sembra arrabbiato.

‘’In che senso lo vedevi una volta a settimana?’’

‘’Ci vedevamo ogni giovedì per un’ora. Dalle tre alle quattro circa, perché per almeno per dieci minuti parlava al telefono con altri pazienti.’’ Gli spiega Bucky, non capendo la reazione dell’altro. 

‘’Non conosco bene questo Brock, ma non mi sembra un fisioterapista consigliabile. Come poteva pretendere che ci fossero dei miglioramenti, con un’ora alla settimana? Dio, e perché Fury ci ha impiegato così tempo a licenziarlo?’’ Steve arrossisce lungo il collo e scuote la testa. 

Bucky pensa che Steve non sappia chi sia il padre di Brock e che potere abbia su Brooklyn, ma non sta a lui dirglielo.

Tra di loro regna un silenzio imbarazzante e Bucky è certo di non voler essere il primo a parlare. Steve si schiarisce la voce, prima di chiudere il quaderno e appoggiarlo sulle gambe.

‘’Mi dispiace aver reagito in questo modo, ma non è questo il modo di lavorare. E Brock dovrebbe saperlo. Posso prometterti che recupereremo il tempo perso con lui e credo sia meglio aumentare i nostri incontri, se per te va bene.’’ Gli spiega Steve, guardandolo con grandi aspettative. E sotto il suo sguardo, Bucky gli direbbe di sì ad ogni cosa. 

Bucky annuisce.

‘’Posso riorganizzare le mie visite giornaliere con Natasha e cercheremo insieme di inserti almeno un’ora ogni giorno.’’ Gli spiega Steve, appuntandosi qualcosa in agenda. ‘’Hai delle preferenze per gli orari? Oppure giorni off-limits?’’ 

Bucky rimane in silenzio, perché ovviamente non ha preferenze sugli orari e non ci sono giorni off-limits. La sua vita è vuota, ma evita di dirlo a Steve in questi termini. Non gli serve che il suo nuovo fisioterapista pensi che sia un pessimista, sociopatico con una gamba difettosa. Quindi scuote la testa.

‘’Perfetto, allora ne parlerò al più presto con Natasha.’’ Steve scrive qualcosa su un pezzo di carta, per poi darlo a Bucky. ‘’Questo è il mio numero. Per qualsiasi cosa, chiamami. Sia per annullare un appuntamento, sia se hai dei problemi con la gamba. Chiederò a Natasha di farti sapere gli orari delle visite.’’ 

Bucky vorrebbe dargli il suo numero di telefono e dirgli di chiamarlo lui stesso. Perché il pensiero di poter sentire la voce di Steve nella cornetta del suo telefono, gli fa venire i brividi. 

‘’Sei organizzato con i passaggi per raggiungere la clinica?’’ 

E Bucky vorrebbe sbattere la testa contro un muro, perché come ha potuto dimenticarsi di Sam? L’amico è sempre stato disponibile per Bucky, ma lui ha una vita, a differenza del moro. Ha un lavoro, degli amici e molto probabilmente tra poco avrà anche Natasha. 

‘’Dovrei parlarne con Sam, ma credo che non ci siano problemi. Se non dovesse riuscire a portarmi lui, posso provare a chiedere a mia sorella o posso prendere la metro.’’ Gli dice Bucky, sistemandosi meglio il cuscino sotto la testa.

‘’Non credo sia una buona idea, prendere i mezzi.’’ Steve si solleva dalla sedia, sistemando la testa di Bucky sul cuscino. Bucky lo ringrazierebbe, se non fosse troppo stizzito per il suo commento. 

‘’Cosa intendi?’’

‘’Intendo che con la gamba in queste condizioni, la metro non sia una scelta saggia. Non voglio impedirti di fare nulla, ma come tuo fisioterapista te lo sconsiglio altamente.’’ Steve si tortura le pellicine delle mani, prima di puntare il suo sguardo in quello di Bucky. ‘’Potrei darti un passaggio in macchina, quando ti serve. Abita tanto distante da Brooklyn?’’ 

Bucky vorrebbe ridere, perché Steve sembra non sapere chi sia Bucky. Come se la famiglia di suo padre non possedesse metà Brooklyn. 

‘’No, ma non intendo scomodarti più di tanto. Cercherò di organizzarmi da solo.’’ 

Steve sembra rinunciare a fargli cambiare idea, annuendo distrattamente. Bucky apprezza il gesto.

‘’Direi di iniziare. Ovviamente Brock non ha lasciato nessun elenco su esercizi che ti faceva fare. Se non fosse per Fury, non saprei nemmeno il danno della tua gamba.’’ Gli sorride Steve, per smorzare l’imbarazzo. ‘’Parlami delle vostre sedute. Che cosa ti faceva fare?’’ 

‘’Quando non era troppo impegnato al telefono, intendi?’’ Steve sorride, scuotendo la testa e annuisce brevemente. ‘’Mi faceva fare uno specie di stretching, se così si possa chiamare. Mi faceva sdraiare su un materassino e mi faceva distendere e stendere la gamba.’’ Bucky ricorda il dolore delle prime volte e il sorrisino crudele di Brock, mentre gli ripeteva di non lamentarsi per così poco. 

Steve sembra guardarlo con dispiacere, mentre stringe la penna tra le dita, con forza. Bucky teme che la plastica possa rompersi da un momento all’altro.

‘’Poi cercava di farmi camminare senza il bastone o di farmi rimanere in equilibrio su entrambe le gambe. Certe volte usavamo quello,’’ Bucky indica con la testa la passerella, con le sbarre di legno ai fianchi, ‘’altre volte mi faceva reggere a lui, mentre mi spostavo da una parte all’altra della stanza.’’ Conclude Bucky. 

Steve sembra aspettarsi altro e, quando Bucky non continua a parlare, sembra incredulo. 

‘’Solo questo?’’

‘’Beh, sì. Non che mi aspettassi molto da uno che non nemmeno la decenza di lavarsi le mani tra un cliente e un altro. Spero che almeno tu abbia una creatività innata, per far tornare la mia gamba quella che era una volta.’’

‘’Ho qualche asso nella manica, sì.’’ Steve gli sorride e Bucky si trova piacevolmente obbligato a ricambiare. ‘’Brock ti ha mai prescritto qualche farmaco in particolare, per il dolore?’’

‘’No, ma prendevo degli antidolorifici, senza che servisse la ricetta di Brock. Mi ha fatto capire in diverse occasioni che potevo sopravvivere a qualsiasi dolore.’’ 

Steve lo guarda di nuovo dispiaciuto e Bucky deve distogliere lo sguardo, perché l’ultima cosa che vuole è fargli pena. 

‘’Non aveva nessuno diritto di farlo, lo sai? Se dovessi averne bisogno in futuro, puoi tranquillamente chiedermelo e vedrò di accontentarti. Ora, ’’ Steve si alza in piedi e si avvicina al corpo di Bucky. ‘’Ti parlerò del mio metodo per aiutarti e degli esercizi che faremo. Per oggi, credo sia meglio se ci fermiamo qui. Ma da domani intendo lavorare come si deve e pretendo di essere fermato quando faccio qualsiasi cosa che possa darti fastidio o che possa farti male, intesi?’’ Steve lo guarda in modo serio, aspettando una risposta positiva da Bucky.

‘’Intesi.’’

‘’Bene. Inizio col dirti che, pur apprezzando la fantasia delle tue calze, è meglio se per la prossima volta indossi calze antiscivolo.’’ Steve gli sta sorridendo in modo strafottente e Bucky si sente arrossire. Ed è una cosa nuova, perché niente ormai è in grado di farlo imbarazzare. 

‘’Non intendo rinunciare alle mie fantasie.’’ Gli dice Bucky, riferendosi alle calze. Ama condividere la propria ironia attraverso le sue calze. 

‘’Spero davvero di no.’’ Arrossisce Steve, distogliendo lo sguardo. 

E solo allora Bucky si rende conto di quanto quella frase suoni in modo pervertito. Quindi Steve Rogers è malizioso, buon per Bucky. 

‘’Ogni giorno, prima di fare gli esercizi, faremo stretching insieme per almeno dieci minuti. Non solo la tua gamba, ma anche il resto del tuo corpo.’’ 

‘’Tutto il resto del corpo?’’

‘’Sì, James. Tutto il resto del corpo. Non fare battute sconce, per favore.’’ Steve ridacchia e delle fossette spuntano sulle sue guance. È la seconda volta che chiama Bucky ‘James’ e, anche se la cosa dovrebbe infastidirlo, lo eccita da morire. 

‘’Non ne avevo la minima intenzione. Odio il pensiero di interromperti.’’ Scherza Bucky. 

‘’Non so se essere spaventato o divertito, al pensiero di dover avere a che fare con il tuo umorismo per almeno un’ora ogni giorno. Deliziavi anche Brock, con la tua ironia?’’

‘’Pensi davvero che Brock la meritasse? Solo i più fortunati godono di questo privilegio.’’

‘’Quindi dovrei considerarmi fortunato?’’

‘’Estremamente fortunato, se posso permettermi.’’ Bucky glielo dice nel modo più sincero possibile, perché alla fine è la verità. Bucky è in questo modo solo con poche persone: Sam, sua sorella Becca, Natasha e ora Steve. 

Steve lo guarda profondamente e nel suo sguardo Bucky sa che Steve ha capito la sua sincerità. 

‘’Dopo lo stretching?’’ continua Bucky, perché per quanto sia attraente, non vuole passare l’intera ora a fissare Steve, passando per un maniaco.

‘’Dopo lo stretching, ti proporrò degli esercizi. E saranno diversi ogni giorno, quindi non fare quella faccia.’’ 

‘’Non dirmi che mi farai scrivere il mio nome con il piede, come fanno fare ai bambini. Credo di avere superato l’età massima in cui posso sporcarmi di vernice, senza risultare ridicolo.’’ 

‘’Beh, non è esattamente quello che pensavo, ma grazie. Mi hai dato uno spunto per un nuovo esercizio.’’

Bucky alza gli occhi, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Steve. 

‘’Inoltre sono un sostenitore dei trattamenti naturali. Quindi, prima che la nostra ora scada, mi piacerebbe diminuire il gonfiore della tua gamba.’’ 

‘’Con quelle creme da figli dei fiori? E poi come hai fatto a capire che ho la gamba gonfia?’’ Non è una novità per Bucky, che ha dovuto rinunciare ad indossare i suoi pantaloni preferiti, per lo stato del suo ginocchio. 

‘’Creme alla camomilla, con scopi benefici per ridurre il gonfiore. Ma sì, puoi chiamarle anche ‘creme da figli dei fiori’, se ti fa piacere.’’ Steve circonda una mano dietro al ginocchio sinistro di Bucky, massaggiandolo con calma. Bucky trattiene il respiro, sia perché non se lo aspettava, sia per la sensazione delle mani di Steve sulla sua gamba. 

Non fa male, anzi. La sensazione è quasi piacevole. Le mani di Steve sono delicate e le sue dita massaggiano la sua pelle in modo piacevole. ‘’E poi, il tuo gonfiore si nota anche da sotto il pantalone. Perché non hai detto niente?’’ Steve sembra sgridarlo, nello stesso modo in cui lo faceva sua madre quando era più piccolo.

‘’Non volevo farti pensare di essere un rammollito, che va a piangere dal fisioterapista appena il proprio ginocchio si gonfia. Devo mantenere la mia facciata da duro.’’ Sorride Bucky, per poi chiudere gli occhi quando una fitta di dolore alla gamba lo fa immobilizzare. 

‘’Ti ho fatto male?’’ Steve smette immediatamente di muovere le mani e si rivolge completamente a Bucky. 

‘’Un po’, ma è stata solo una fitta.’’ 

‘’É stato il ginocchio?’’ Bucky annuisce, rilassandosi contro il materassino, quando Steve riprende a massaggiarlo, evitando prontamente la zona della fitta. Bucky sospira con le labbra socchiuse, chiudendo gli occhi e rilassandosi al tocco di Steve. 

‘’Da quanto frequenti la clinica?’’ Steve sembra sinceramente interessato e non lo chiede per niente in modo offensivo. 

‘’Direi da dopo l’incidente. Sai, di solito funziona così.’’ Lo prende in giro, perché ha capito che Steve è quel tipo di persona con cui può scherzare. Steve solleva gli occhi al cielo, scendendo con le mani verso la caviglia di Bucky. Gli toglie la scarpa, appoggiandola poi sul pavimento. Sorride, mentre abbassa il calzino natalizio, fin sotto il tallone. ‘’Da circa tre mesi.’’ 

‘’E come ti senti adesso?’’

‘’Mi sento come prima, ma con una gamba inutilizzabile.’’ Ed è la verità, perché da dopo l’incidente, nulla è cambiato. 

‘’Sai che non è così, vero? Ho letto tutti i fascicoli che riguardano il danno alla tua gamba. E sono più che convinto che, con i giusti esercizi e la riabilitazione adeguata, la tua gamba potrà tornare come prima.’’ Steve gli sorride sinceramente e Bucky, per la prima volta dall’incidente, crede alle sue parole. ‘’L’importante è che tu sia qui. E se sei convinto, insieme potremmo riuscirci. E io ne sono convinto.’’ Le dite di Steve circondano il suo tendine, mentre con il pollice massaggia la pelle dall’alto verso il basso. 

Bucky guarda il suo profilo di soppiatto, studiando la sua espressione perennemente felice. 

‘’Da quale confezione di cereali esci? Riesco a sentire l’odore nauseante degli zuccherini fin da qui.’’ Gli chiede Bucky, agitandosi quando Steve gli fa il solletico sotto il piede. 

‘’Se è un modo per dirmi che ho un cattivo odore, non è carino, James.’’

‘’…chiamami James un’altra volta e giuro che—‘’

‘’Se invece è un modo per elogiare il modo in cui ti supporto, devo informarti di avere molte esperienze con i pazienti che pensano di non essere capaci di guarire.’’ 

Ora Steve ha la sua completa attenzione e, vergognandosi leggermente per se stesso, si ritrova ad essere estremamente curioso. E Steve deve capirlo, perché scuote la testa ridacchiando. 

‘’Facevo da consulente ai soldati feriti in battaglia. Cercavo di aiutarli ad affrontare la terapia e la riabilitazione. A volte ci sono riuscito, altre volte no.’’ Gli spiega Steve e, nonostante il sorriso sulle labbra, Bucky nota che la sua espressione non è più felice some prima. ‘’Sono stato fuori New York per un bel po’. E mi sono perso molte cose. Ma ora sono tornato.’’ 

Bucky si ritrova a sorridergli, mentre Steve recupera una fascia kinesiologica nera e gli circonda la caviglia e il tallone sinistro. La sensazione dell’adesivo appiccicoso fa arruffare il naso di Bucky. 

‘’E tu? Sei sempre rimasto a Brooklyn?’’ Gli chiede Steve, senza guardarlo negli occhi. 

Bucky non crede alle sue orecchie. Steve non sa davvero chi sia? 

Bucky solleva la schiena dal lettino e Steve lo guarda curioso, allontanando le mani dalla sua caviglia.

‘’Tu non sai chi sono, vero?’’

‘’Dovrei?’’ Gli domanda Steve, aggrottando le sopracciglia. 

‘’Beh, se hai trascorso gli ultimi ventisei anni in una grotta, senza connessione con il mondo esterno; no. Ma in caso contrario, direi di sì.’’ Bucky non vuole passare per un arrogante, ma si sente preso in giro. Fury deve avergli parlato di lui, dell’incidente e di tutto ciò che riguarda la vita di Bucky.

‘’Non so cosa tu voglia sentirti dire, ma so solo che ti chiami James Barnes, che preferisci essere chiamato Bucky, che hai subito un grave incidente e che è per questo che ora ti ritrovi sdraiato sul questo lettino. E che hai una passione per le calze a fantasie strane e che hai uno spiccato senso dell’umorismo. Tutto questo, in meno di un’ora di conoscenza.’’ Gli sorride Steve, buttandosi a peso morto sulla sedia alle sue spalle. 

Bucky non sa se essere affascinato o stizzito dalla sua risposta. 

‘’E il cognome ‘Barnes’ non ti dice nulla?’’ Bucky solleva gli occhi al cielo, quando Steve scuote la testa. 

‘’É davvero importante che io sappia chi tu sia?’’ 

Bucky sta per urlare che sì, è estremamente importante. Perché non tutti quelli che sanno chi è Bucky, vogliono avere a che fare con lui. E non vuole deludere Steve e nemmeno mentirgli. 

Quindi, nonostante sappia che dopo averlo scoperto Steve non vorrà più avere a che fare con lui, è deciso a dire tutto a Steve. 

E lo farebbe, se solo un bussare alla porta non rovinasse completamente le sue intenzioni. 

Natasha spunta dalla porta, sorridendo maliziosamente nella direzione di Bucky. 

‘’Mi dispiace interrompervi, ma il tuo appuntamento delle quattro è qui, Steve.’’ Natasha alterna lo sguardo tra Steve e Bucky. 

‘’Grazie mille, Nat. Puoi dire a Tony che inizieremo tra poco.’’ 

Natasha annuisce e, con un’ultima occhiata a Bucky, esce dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.

Bucky si riscuote, recupera la sua scarpa e la indossa. E, cercando di farlo nel modo meno doloroso possibile, inizia a scendere dal lettino.

‘’Credo sia meglio che vada. Parlerò con Natasha e Sam per domani e ti farò sapere.’’ Gli comunica Bucky, socchiudendo gli occhi, per un movimento troppo affrettato. 

‘’Lascia che ti aiuti.’’

Prima ancora che Bucky possa dirgli di no e che può tranquillamente farcela da solo, le mani di Steve sono sul suo corpo. Bucky trattiene un urlo molto poco virile, quando le braccia di Steve gli circondano il retro delle ginocchia e la schiena. Steve lo solleva lentamente dal lettino e lo regge contro al suo petto per pochi secondi, ma abbastanza tempo per far sentire a Bucky la solidità del suo petto. 

Bucky si ritrova con i piedi per terra prima di quanto avesse sperato. Senza guardarlo in faccia, recupera il suo cappotto e il suo bastone, dirigendosi verso la porta. 

‘’Ci vediamo domani, allora.’’ Bucky lo saluta velocemente, senza voltarsi. Perché sa che Steve si stia domandando il motivo del suo attuale comportamento. E non sa perché, ma sa che non sarebbe in grado di affrontare l’espressione ferita di Steve. 

‘’Aspetta!” Steve lo richiama, avvicinandosi alla sue spalle. “Hai dimenticato questo.” 

Bucky punta il suo sguardo sulla sua mano tesa, trovando il foglietto con il numero di telefono di Steve. 

“Non farti problemi a chiamare. Per qualsiasi cosa, io ci sono.” Steve gli sorride e Bucky si affretta a recuperare il pezzo di carta e ad uscire dalla stanza. 

Sam e Natasha lo guardano in modo malizioso dal bancone e Bucky vorrebbe togliere quel sorrisetto divertito ad entrambi.

Si limita a togliersi dalla porta, per far passare un uomo con una strana barba, che sembra ammiccargli, prima di essere accompagnato nella stanza da una donna bionda. 

‘’Cos’avete da guardare voi due? Vostra madre non vi ha detto che è scortese fissare gli storpi?’’ Bucky si avvicina zoppicando a Sam, fissandolo stupito quando tira fuori il portafoglio, dalla tasca dei pantaloni. Natasha sta battendo le mani contro il bancone, mentre Sam gli allunga una banconota da venti. 

‘’Non ci posso credere.’’ Dice Bucky, scuotendo la testa. 

‘’Sono io che non ci posso credere. Mi hai fatto perdere venti dollari, amico!’’ 

‘’E ne hai fatti vincere venti a me! Grazie, Yasha.’’ Natasha gli stringe una guancia tra le dita e Bucky è tentato di sorridere per il nomignolo, ma rimane composto. Perché deve prendere di essere almeno un minimo arrabbiato.

‘’Avete scommesso su di me.’’ Le fa presente, scuotendo in aria la banconota. Natasha la recupera veloce, sollevando in aria gli occhi. 

‘’In verità, abbiamo scommesso su di te e su Steve. Io ho scommesso che saresti caduto ai suoi piedi in meno di un’ora, mentre Sam pensava erratamente che ti ci sarebbe voluto almeno un giorno.’’ Natasha guarda Sam con sfida, per poi sorridere a Bucky, che non può ancora credere a ciò che ha appena sentito. ‘’Questa è la prova lampante che ti conosco meglio del tuo migliore amico.’’ 

‘’Non è colpa mia, se non lo vedo rapportarsi con qualcuno che non sia me o te o Rebecca da almeno un anno!’’

‘’Ehi! Io sono ancora qui, ve ne siete accorti?’’ Bucky cerca di attirare l’attenzione su di sé, ed entrambi lo guardano come se avesse interrotto un momento di estrema importanza. ‘’Steve ha detto di parlarne con te. Ha intenzione di fissare un appuntamento ogni giorno, per almeno un’ora e—‘’

‘’Non avevamo nessun dubbio.’’

‘’—e mi ha chiesto di chiedere a te, per cercare di inserirmi da qualche parte nella sua agenda.’’

‘’Non so dove vuole inserire te, ma sono sicuro al cento per cento, di sapere dove vuole inserirsi lui.’’ Commenta Sam e Natasha ride di gusto, battendogli il cinque. 

‘’Non sapevo di avere a che fare con due bambini. L’ora del riposino è già finito e dovete sfogare la vostra crudeltà su di me?’’ 

Entrambi lo ignorano. Natasha controlla l’agenda e Sam la guarda con occhi sognanti. 

‘’Steve ha un buco ogni giorno verso le cinque.’’

‘’Anche Bucky ha un buco—‘’

‘’Giuro che se finisci questa frase, ci sarà uno storpio in più in questa stanza.’’ Lo minaccia Bucky e Sam solleva le mani in aria, mordendosi un labbro per non ridere di gusto. ‘’Per me va bene a qualsiasi orario, lo sai che non è questo il problema.’’ 

‘’Io credo di riuscire a portarti per le cinque, ma per il ritorno ho un problema a lavoro. Il capo vuole che faccia gli straordinari e mi vuole al locale un’ora prima, mi dispiace Buck.’’ Sam gli stringe una spalla, guardandolo dispiaciuto. E Bucky vorrebbe urlargli che non è assolutamente un problema, perché lui fa già il possibile per lui e Bucky gliene è grato.

‘’Posso provare a chiedere a Becca e, mal che vada, posso chiedere un passaggio a Steve.’’

I due amici puntano lentamente lo sguardo su di lui e, con gli occhi così aperti, sono buffi. E Bucky riderebbe, se non fosse per il fatto che lo stanno guardando come se avesse due teste. 

‘’Hai sentito, Sam? Può chiedere un passaggio a Steve.’’ 

‘’Steve avrà un metodo alternativo per fargli fare lo stretching quotidiano. Forse sui sedili della sua auto!’’

‘’Bene, non ho intenzione di rimanere qui un secondo di più. Sam,ti aspetto alla macchina. Nat, ci sentiamo più tardi per organizzarci meglio.’’ Bucky si allontana verso l’uscita, sotto le risate sguaiate dei due. Spera davvero che Steve non abbia sentito nulla, attraverso i muri troppo sottili della clinica. 

Sam è subito al suo fianco, mentre gli tiene la porta aperta. Abbandona finalmente la clinica, con il sottofondo delle risate di Sam nell’orecchio.

Durante il viaggio in macchina, Bucky ascolta distratto gli sproloqui di Sam su quanto sia bella e perfetta Natasha e altri commenti troppo smielati, per essere ripetuti ad alta voce. 

Bucky guarda rapito fuori dal finestrino. È combattuto, da quando è uscito dalla clinica. 

Se Steve era davvero sincero, e non sapeva chi fosse relamente, Bucky deve dirglielo. E non ama parlare della sua storia, soprattutto perché è ancora una ferita aperta e si sente di non voler deludere Steve in nessun modo. Una fitta alla gamba gli fa stringere le dita lungo la cintura di sicurezza, pregando mentalmente di essere vicino casa.

Non vede l’ora di buttarsi sul divano, con la sua confezione di gelato preferita e un film strappalacrime al televisore. 

‘’Allora, questo Steve com’è? È attraente come ci diceva Natasha?’’ Sam distoglie velocemente lo sguardo dalla strada, puntandolo su Bucky. Sono quasi davanti il palazzo di Bucky e il ragazzo quasi tira un sospiro di sollievo. 

‘’Forse anche di più, se fosse possibile. E ha le mani calde, a differenza di Brock. E sembra che gli piaccia il mio umorismo, che come sai non è una cosa scontata. E apprezza la fantasia del mio bastone.’’ Farnetica Bucky, sistemandosi meglio contro al sedile.

‘’E allora qual è il problema che ti sta tormentando?’’ Bucky lo guarda in modo interrogativo e Sam sbuffa sorridendo. ‘’Pensi che non me ne fossi accorto? Forza, spara il rospo.’’

‘’Non sa chi sono.’’ Risponde velocemente Bucky, incrociando le braccia al petto. 

‘’Continuo a non capire quale sia il problema.’’

‘’Non puoi pensare che tutti siano comprensivi come te e Nat. Quello che ho fatto, la mia famiglia—‘’

‘’Devi smetterla di torturarti in questo modo.’’ Sam ferma la macchina davanti al suo palazzo, poggiando una mano su quella di Bucky. ‘’E poi, se non dovesse essere comprensivo come me e Nat, peggio per lui. Sei una splendida persona, e non dovresti mai pensare il contrario.’’ Le parole di Sam sono rassicuranti e Bucky gli sorride riconoscente, stringendo la sua mano. 

Sam lo aiuta ad uscire dall’auto e lo affianca fino all’entrata del suo appartamento. Bucky gli offrirebbe di entrare, ma è così stanco che elimina velocemente l’idea dalla sua testa.

‘’Fammi sapere cosa ti dice Becca.’’ Sam lo abbraccia, mentre rimane fermo con i piedi sul suo zerbino. ‘’E chiama Nat!’’ gli ricorda, prima di allontanarsi dal suo appartamento. 

Bucky chiude la porta alle sue spalle, non preoccupandosi del rumore assordante per la forza con cui l’ha spinta. Abbandona poi il bastone contro al tavolo e si getta a peso morto di schiena, sul divano. Si sistema maggiormente contro i cuscini e sospira profondamente. Si sente come se avesse trattenuto il respiro per tutto il giorno. 

Non si rende conto nemmeno di essersi addormentato, fino a quando la suoneria del suo cellulare lo sveglia all’improvviso. Si asciuga velocemente un rivolo di saliva dal mento, per poi asciugarsi la mano sul tessuto del pantalone. Sa di essere disgustoso, ma non può farci niente.

Sullo schermo del telefono, lampeggia una foto imbarazzante di Becca e Bucky sorride, prima di rispondere finalmente alla chiamata. 

‘’Ehi rospo, spero di non aver interrotto nulla di importante.’’ La voce di Becca è squillante e, se Bucky non l’amasse con tutto il suo cuore, allontanerebbe la cornetta dal suo orecchio. 

‘’In realtà sì, perché stavo dormendo.’’

‘’Con ‘qualcosa di importante’ non intendevo questo, sai? Sei una persona noiosa, James.’’ Bucky è tentato di sollevare gli occhi al cielo, perché non è mai stato chiamato con il suo primo nome, così tante volte in una giornata. ‘’Per fortuna hai un buon amico, che mi ha ricordato di chiamarti, perché anche lui sa che ti dimenticheresti anche di indossare le mutande al mattino.’’

‘’É successo solo una volta e—‘’

‘’Com’è andato l’appuntamento con Brock? Ha allungato le mani di nuovo? Perché se così fosse sono pronta a rimettergliele al proprio posto.’’ Becca cerca di essere minacciosa e Bucky ride di gusto. 

‘’Brock è stato licenziato.’’ Bucky mette il vivavoce e appoggia il telefono sul tavolino ai suoi piedi. Si solleva lentamente dal divano e si toglie il cappotto, maledicendosi per aver dormito con quello addosso. 

‘’Non sono affatto dispiaciuta, ma muoio dalla voglia di sapere perché.’’ 

‘’Ha approfittato della privacy dei clienti, da quello che mi ha raccontato Natasha.’’ Bucky si trascina verso la cucina, sostenendosi ai mobili. 

‘’Sappiamo entrambi che gli basterà una telefonata a papino, per fargli riavere il posto.’’ Gli ricorda Becca e Bucky sente il rumore della televisione in sottofondo. 

‘’Non credo che potrà riaverlo. Fury ha già trovato un sostituto. L’ho conosciuto oggi.’’ Bucky glielo dice velocemente e spera con tutto il cuore che Becca possa essere distratta e che possano andare avanti, senza che Bucky debba scendere nei particolari. 

Ma si sbaglia, perché sente l’urlo eccitato di Becca e il volume della televisione di affievolisce, fino quasi a scomparire. Bucky si appoggia con i fianchi al bancone della cucina, preparandosi alla raffica di domande che gli farà la sorella. 

‘’E lui com’è? È attraente? È un altro pallone gonfiato? Dai, racconta! E non dimenticarti nulla!’’

‘’Si chiama Steve—‘’

‘’Steve è un nome perfetto!’’

‘’—è attraente e—‘’

‘’É perfetto, Buck! E dimmi, ha gli occhi azzurri, come piacciono a te?’’

‘’Sì, ha gli occhi azzurri, ma se mi lasciassi finire—‘’

‘’Ed è biondo, come piace a te?’’

‘’Se mi lasciassi finire,’’ Bucky alza la voce, infastidito dal comportamento della ragazza, ‘’sapresti che non succederà nulla. Non sa chi sono e non voglio che lo sappia. È il mio fisioterapista e, anche se schifosamente attraente, non sarà nulla di più. Credo di essere abbastanza adulto per riuscire a tenermi i pantaloni addosso, appena vedo un bel ragazzo.’’ Conclude Bucky, respirando affannosamente per la velocità con cui ha parlato. 

C’è silenzio dall’altra parte della cornetta e Bucky aspetta pazientemente.

‘’Prima di tutto, ew! L’immagine di te che ti togli i pantaloni mi ha appena fatto salire il pranzo.’’ Lo sgrida Becca, fingendo di sembrare schifata al solo pensiero. ‘’E secondo, sei un idiota. Anzi, rettifico. Un idiota di dimensioni gigantesche!’’

‘’Ma—‘’

‘’Silenzio! Ora parlano gli adulti!’’

‘’Devo forse ricordarti che sono il fratello maggiore?’’ gli dice Bucky, sollevando giocosamente gli occhi al cielo. 

‘’A quanto pare solo per l’età, perché sei stupido ed immaturo come una pigna! Bucky, sono passati mesi dall’incidente e non tutti sono fissati con la nostra famiglia. Semplicemente Steve non lo sa e tu non puoi pensare che inizierà a trattarti in modo diverso, se dovesse scoprirlo.’’ Il tono di Becca sembra arrabbiato e Bucky si sente abbastanza mortificato. ‘’Lui ti piace, vero?’’ 

Bucky arrossisce al tono accusatorio di Becca, borbottando frasi sconnesse. 

‘’L’ho appena conosciuto. Non posso dire se mi piace.’’

‘’Non raccontarmi queste stronzate da puritano. Lui ti piace?’’ 

Bucky annuisce, per poi ricordarsi che Becca non può vederlo. 

‘’Credo di sì. Insomma, è attraente, ma non è solo questo. È divertente e dolce e ride alle mie battute e si preoccupa per la mia gamba, anche se dovrebbe essere costretto, essendo il suo lavoro…’’ 

‘’Allora vai avanti e provaci. Ma fallo, perché altrimenti te ne pentirai.’’ Becca gli parla con tutto l’amore e la comprensione possibile e Bucky vorrebbe abbracciarla forte. ‘’Di cosa dovevi parlarmi?’’

Bucky si rischiara la voce, buttando giù l’emozione. 

‘’Avrei bisogno di un passaggio per il ritorno, dopo le sedute alla clinica. Natasha mi ha fissato gli appuntamenti dalle cinque alle sei di ogni pomeriggio. E Sam deve fare gli straordinari al locale. Pensavo di chiedere a te, ma se hai qualcos’altro da fare—‘’

‘’Non pensarci nemmeno! Almeno avrò una scusa per uscire da questa dannata casa. Dovrai rimandarmi la via della clinica, perché non me la ricordo e—‘’

‘’Mi manchi, Becca.’’ Bucky glielo confessa, portandosi il telefono vicino alle labbra. Sente il respiro profondo di Rebecca. 

‘’Anche tu, Buck. Da morire. Odio questa situazione e voglio stare lì con te.’’

Bucky si lascia cullare dalle parole della ragazza, chiudendo gli occhi. 

‘’Domani, dopo la clinica, rimani da me a dormire. E ordiniamo messicano, dal ristorante all’angolo che ti piace tanto. E ti lascio la possibilità di scegliere il film.’’ Bucky sente Rebecca ridere di gusto, dopo aver tirato su col naso. Non vuole che sia triste per colpa sua. 

‘’Romantico da parte tua. Se continui così, dovrò abituarmi a questi comportamenti da fratello affettuoso.’’

‘’Dimenticati tutto. Ordiamo il peggior cibo messicano di Brooklyn e il film lo scelgo io. Credo che opterò per ‘Intervista col vampiro’’’

‘’Lo sai che detesto quel film! E lo detesti anche tu, quindi sarebbe una tortura anche per te. Non oseresti.’’ Lo minaccia la ragazza e Bucky ride leggermente. ‘’Inviami l’indirizzo della clinica e chiama Natasha per organizzarti. Ci vediamo domani alle sei. Ah, e Bucky? Non vedo l’ora di vedere il tuo bel fisioterapista!’’

Prima che Bucky possa dire qualsiasi cosa, Becca mette giù. Bucky si ritrova ad arrossire nella propria cucina, mentre compone velocemente il numero di Natasha. 

La ragazza risponde al secondo squillo, sbuffando divertita.

‘’Sei una persona difficile da contattare, lo sai? Ti avrò chiamato almeno tre volte, negli ultimi dieci minuti.’’ Bucky sente il fastidioso ticchettio delle unghie di Natasha sui tasti del computer. 

‘’Ero al telefono con Becca. Mi sono lasciato scappare di avere un nuovo fisioterapista e ha voluto sapere qualsiasi cosa di Steve. Persino il suo gruppo sanguigno.’’ Scherza Bucky. 

‘’Tua sorella sa come comportarsi. Avrei fatto lo stesso, al suo posto. E comunque, non so cosa tu gli abbia detto, ma Steve era davvero giù di umore.’’ 

Bucky non può vederla, ma scommette che Natasha stia inarcando il suo sopracciglio nella sua migliore espressione intimidatoria. 

‘’Non voglio sapere nemmeno perché tu possa pensare che sia stato io a ridurlo in quel modo. Insomma, non sono una persona così pessima!’’ Bucky si finge ferito e Natasha sbuffa divertita. ‘’Comunque credo di essere stato io.’’

‘’Bucky! Non puoi fare così, è il suo primo giorno!’’ Lo sgrida la ragazza, con una voce stizzita. ‘’Cosa è successo in quella stanza?’’ 

‘’Non sa chi sono. Ed è meglio così. Quindi perché sforzarsi tanto per sembrare simpatico, quando so con certezza che si allontanerà appena scoprirà tutto?’’ 

‘’Cosa gli hai detto?’’

‘’Nulla! Stavo per farlo, ma sei entrata nella stanza come una furia e ho dovuto abbandonare il mio piano.’’ Bucky prende un respiro profondo, prima di sussurrare, ‘’E dopo sono fuggito dalla stanza. E penso di non averlo nemmeno salutato.’’ 

‘’Sei incredibile. Spero che Sam ti abbia già fatto il solito discorsetto, perché non voglio affrontare l’argomento in questo momento.’’ Natasha cerca di farlo sentire in colpa e preferisce mille volte assorbirsi i discorsi di Sam, piuttosto che quelli della ragazza. Natasha sa esattamente come colpire nel profondo. ‘’Non lo conosci e non sai come reagirà.’’

‘’Lo so.’’

‘’Non è vero, perché se così fosse, non staremmo facendo questo discorso. Invece sono qui a sgridarti. Avresti dovuto vedere la sua faccia, Buck. Sembrava così triste.’’ 

Le parole di Natasha lo colpiscono in pieno e sente una sensazione fastidiosa alla bocca dello stomaco. 

‘’Cosa dovrei fare?’’ Le chiede, sussurrando. 

‘’Dovresti smetterla di avere paura delle persone. E dovresti concedergli la possibilità di conoscerti. Perché è una sua scelta e non puoi proibire alle persone di farlo. Quindi gli dirai chi sei e vedremo come la prenderà. Abbiamo un accordo?’’

Bucky sospira profondamente, prima di accettare. 

‘’Bene. Ora parliamo di affari. Devo dire a Steve che le tue visite sono spostate dalle cinque alle sei?’’

***

Il giorno seguente Bucky è teso. 

Non si sentiva in questo modo da molto tempo. E nonostante sia parte della sua precedente quotidianità, la sensazione non gli piace. 

Sam gli ha appena scritto di essere sotto casa e Bucky si arma del suo bastone. Oggi sceglie quello con le stelle bianche e si chiede se Steve farà dei commenti. Dio, spera di sì. 

Sam lo accoglie con un sorrisino malizioso e Bucky scuote la testa. Lo minaccerebbe con il bastone, se non gli servisse per mantenere l’equilibrio. 

‘’Non voglio sentire nessun commento squallido. Né durante il viaggio, né in futuro.’’

Sam solleva le mani in aria, ma non accenna a voler togliere il suo sorrisino dalle proprie labbra. 

Il viaggio verso la clinica è veloce e tranquillo. Nessuno dei due parla molto. Bucky troppo agitato e Sam troppo preso dalla sua radio. 

Natasha li accoglie all’entrata, con lo stesso sorrisino di Sam e Bucky vorrebbe scappare dai loro sguardi sognanti. 

‘’Tutto questo è ridicolo. Sarò costretto a cambiare clinica e a tagliare i ponti con entrambi, se non la smettete subito.’’ Li minaccia Bucky, infastidito dalle loro risatine strozzate. 

‘’Sei agitato, zuccherino?’’ Natasha gli stringe una guancia tra le dita, pizzicandolo. Bucky la guarda senza espressione, lasciando che si diverta a torturarlo. ‘’Non esserlo! Steve ti sta aspettando. E sembra essersi messo in tiro per l’occasione.’’ Natasha si fa un occhiolino e lo accompagna alla porta. 

Bussa velocemente e, quando la voce di Steve gli dice di accomodarsi, entra nella stanza. Prima di chiudere la porta, solleva il dito medio e lo mostra ai due nella sala d’aspetto. 

‘’Ehi. Spero di non averti incasinato con la questione del cambio d’orario.’’ Steve si solleva dalla sua scrivania e si avvicina a Bucky, con un sorriso timido. 

Bucky trattiene il respiro, perché forse Natasha aveva ragione. Steve sembra ancora più attraente del giorno prima, se fosse possibile. La sua maglia azzurra, oltre a donargli particolarmente per il colore, gli evidenzia ogni centimetro del petto. La sua pelle pallida delle braccia sembra così liscia. 

‘’Non importa. Non avevo nulla da fare, sai. Ho rimandato gli sport estremi durante il weekend.’’

Steve sembra tranquillizzarsi alla battuta, perché la sua postura si rilassa. Gli sorride profondamente e gli si riempiono gli occhi di divertimento. 

‘’Apprezzo il tuo lato organizzativo. Come va con la gamba? Hai avuto qualche problema?’’ Steve lo aiuta a togliersi il cappotto e a farlo sedere sul lettino. Bucky nota con piacere il sorrisino di Steve, appena guarda il bastone. 

‘’Verso sera ho dovuto mettere del ghiaccio sul ginocchio. Di solito si gonfia prima che vada a dormire.’’ Bucky lo guarda mentre recupera la sua agenda, muovendosi con grazia intorno alla stanza. Non sa come sia possibile, ma il corpo di Steve è un misto tra eleganza e forza. Bucky ne è terribilmente affascinato. 

‘’Niente farmaci?’’

‘’No.’’

Steve appunta tutto velocemente sulla sua agenda e, dopo averla chiusa e appoggiata sulla scrivania, si rivolge completamente a Bucky. 

‘’So che sei curioso di scoprire quali calze indosso oggi.’’ Gli dice Bucky, sollevando il mento e guardandolo con un’espressione divertita. 

Steve ridacchia, scuotendo la testa. Si avvicina al lettino e Bucky distanzia le gambe, come per permettergli di posizionarsi in mezzo. Bucky arrossisce di colpo, cercando di muoversi come se si stesse sistemando meglio, e non come se stesse aprendo le proprie gambe per Steve. 

Steve sembra non accorgersi di nulla e si piega leggermente per slegare i lacci delle sue scarpe. Gliele toglie lentamente e, quando nota le dita dei piedi di Bucky muoversi, come per mostrargli le calze, scoppia a ridere di gusto. 

A Bucky piace la sua risata. Da impazzire, ma spera davvero che Natasha e Sam non l’abbiano sentito, perché altrimenti dovrà subirsi i loro interrogatori sul perché si stessero divertendo così tanto. 

‘’Non ci posso credere. Dimmi almeno che sono frutto di uno di quei regali imbarazzanti e spiacevoli, che devi per forza tenere nel cassetto.’’ Steve sembra non riuscire a smettere di ridere ed è così bello, che a Bucky prudono le mani per la voglia di toccarlo. 

‘’Assolutamente no. Le ho comprate poco fa su internet. Sorpreso o deluso?’’ Bucky lo guarda malizioso, alternando lo sguardo tra Steve e le sue calze ricoperte da disegni di peni.

Peni. E di tutti i tipi, perché non sia mai che Bucky possa sottovalutare qualche pene. È pronto a ordinare infinite paia di calze con i peni, se questa è la reazione di Steve.

‘’Decisamente sorpreso.’’ Gli risponde Steve. Si allontana verso il mobile accanto al lettino e tira fuori due tappetini rossi. Li distende a terra, uno di fronte all’altro, e si toglie le scarpe. Le calze di Steve non hanno dei peni disegnati sopra, nonostante il dispiacere di Bucky. Sono semplici calze grigie. 

Bucky sa già che lo riempirà di calze imbarazzanti, camuffandoli per regali che molto sicuramente Steve cercherà di rifiutare. Ghigna divertito al pensiero di tutte le paia che troverà online. Internet è un posto incredibile, a volte. 

Steve lo sorregge per le braccia e lo aiuta a sedersi sul tappetino, con molta lentezza. Bucky apprezza davvero, perché la parte peggiore delle sedute è questa, ossia raggiungere il pavimento. Ma Steve gli dimostra di non avere fretta e di rispettare i suoi tempi. 

Quando Bucky è ‘’comodamente’’ seduto sul tappetino, Steve raggiunge il suo e si posiziona di fronte a Bucky, sotto il suo sguardo stupito. 

‘’Perché mi guardi in quel modo?’’ gli chiede poi Steve, sollevando un sopracciglio. 

‘’Ti sei seduto.’’

‘’Perspicace.’’

‘’Intendo--vuol dire che farai gli esercizi con me?’’ Bucky lo guarda titubante. Brock non gli prestava molta attenzione durante lo stretching; gli comunicava solo gli esercizi da fare. E Bucky gliene era grato, perché nessuno deve vedere le espressioni di Bucky quando si sforza in quel modo. 

E ora Steve è di fronte a lui. E questo significa che vedrà ogni sua minima espressione. Bucky inizia a sudare freddo. 

‘’La cosa ti infastidisce?’’ Steve sembra divertito e per niente offeso, mentre distende le gambe davanti a lui. ‘’In che modo dovrei farti vedere gli esercizi?’’

‘’Non ne ho idea.’’ Bucky segue i movimenti di Steve, mandando giù un groppo fastidioso. Steve piega il buso in avanti ed è così flessibile, che riesce persino a raggiungere i propri piedi con le sue mani. 

‘’Non pretendo che tu riesca a raggiungere i tuoi piedi. Quindi non sforzarti. Ricordarti che devi riscaldare il muscolo, ma non devi assolutamente farti male.’’ 

Bucky annuisce, anche se Steve non può vederlo. Segue il suo consiglio e piega il petto e distende le braccia fino a dove può farlo. Sente i muscoli delle cosce tendersi e un leggero dolore al ginocchio, ma niente di troppo doloroso. 

‘’Sono curioso di sapere da dove proviene tutta la tua flessibilità.’’ Gli dice Bucky, cercando di smorzare l’imbarazzo. Sente il volto rosso per lo sforzo e si morde il labbro inferiore. 

Steve ride leggermente e il suo petto trema leggermente. Si solleva lentamente e punta lo sguardo in quello di Bucky. Piega la gamba destra, in modo che la pianta del piede sia a contatto con la sua coscia sinistra. 

‘’Anni e anni di yoga e stretching. Ci sono molti benefici, lo sai?’’ Steve gli sorride, inarcando il fianco mentre cerca di raggiungere la punta del piede sinistro. Bucky lo imita e sente i muscoli della schiena distendersi. Non è così fastidioso come si aspettava. 

‘’Immagino.’’ Bucky si chiede se Steve sia così flessibile anche in camera da letto. Si chiede se Steve possa renderlo flessibile allo stesso modo. ‘’É quello che ti hanno detto, mentre cercavano di convincerti a partecipare ai corsi? Perché sembra davvero convincente.’’

Steve sorride, per poi ripetere l’esercizio con l’altra gamba e l’altro braccio.

‘’Concentrati.’’

‘’Signor sì, signor Capitano.’’ Bucky si porta due dita sulla fronte, imitando il saluto militare. Piega la gamba sinistra e strizza gli occhi per il leggero dolore. Steve deve accorgersene, perché si avvicina alle sue gambe e lo aiuta a distenderla. 

‘’Sei troppo veloce. Devi andare con calma. E se ti fa male, devi dirmelo.’’ Steve abbandona l’espressione divertita di poco prima e lo guarda profondamente negli occhi, distogliendo lo sguardo solo quando Bucky annuisce. 

Steve sembra dimenticarsi del proprio tappetino, perché non accenna a sposarsi da quello di Bucky. Riprende la posizione per l’esercizio e le loro punte dei piedi quasi si sfiorano. 

Terminano i loro esercizi in silenzio e, dopo dieci minuti, Steve si alza in piedi. Sembra ancora più rilassato. Bucky invece si sente già stanco. 

‘’Dovrei farti fare più stretching, se questo è il risultato. Non hai parlato per dieci minuti.’’ Steve lo aiuta ad alzarsi, stringendogli le mani e sollevandolo dalle braccia. Lo fa come se Bucky non pesasse nulla. 

‘’Adori le mie battute. Non mentire in questo modo.’’ Gli risponde Bucky a tono, sollevando il mento. ‘’Inoltre, è complicato fare battute mentre cerco di non farmi uscire il ginocchio dalla gambe.’’

‘’Lo sai che non è possibile. E che lo stretching ti aiuta. Anche se ammetto che le tue espressioni concentrate erano da urlo.’’ Steve gli fa un occhiolino. 

Fantastico. Quindi Steve si è accorto delle sue espressioni imbarazzanti. Bucky evita di dirgli che non erano per concentrarsi per lo stretching, ma per concentrarsi a non rendersi ancora più imbarazzante. 

‘’Non è semplice rimanere seri, quando ho davanti al naso un paio di piedi puzzolenti come i tuoi.’’

‘’So che non mi puzzano i piedi, Bucky. Quindi non sono minimamente offeso dalle tue parole. E ti ignorerò, perché è così che si comporta un vero adulto.’’ Steve gli tocca il naso con il dito, come si fa ad un bambino. Inutile dire che Bucky arrossisce a livelli inimmaginabili. 

‘’Quindi, cosa mi aspetta dopo lo stretching? Mi sento pronto per la ginnastica artistica! Era questo lo scopo degli esercizi, vero? Dio, mi sento come Forrest Gump, pronto a correre libero!’’ 

‘’Credo di aver finalmente capito il tuo meccanismo di difesa.’’ Steve ignora le parole di Bucky e lo sguardo che gli rivolge, non piace per niente a Bucky. 

‘’Non penso di aver capito.’’ In realtà Bucky pensa di sì, ma spera davvero che Steve non l’abbia già capito. Perché se così fosse, vuol dire che Steve è in grado di sapere leggere Bucky in poco tempo. 

‘’Il tuo umorismo. E le battute. Lo fai solo quando sei in imbarazzo. E cerchi di attirare l’attenzione su altro, piuttosto che su di te e sulle tue guance rosse.’’ Bucky, come a volerglielo dimostrare, arrossisce sulle gote, provocando un sorriso di Steve. Sente il suo pollice sulla pelle arrossata. ‘’Come in questo momento.’’

Bucky non pensava di essere così trasparente e soprattutto, non pensava di poter arrossire così tanto in una giornata. 

‘’Ma puoi stare tranquillo. Non lo dirò a nessuno, quindi il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me.’’ Steve glielo dice come se lo pensasse davvero e, davanti alla sua espressione sincera, Bucky è pronto a rivelargli il suo segreto più profondo. 

Ma non può.

Si riscuote velocemente, schiarendosi la voce e sperando che il rossore sparisca velocemente dal suo viso. Sposta lo sguardo sul pavimento, mettendo fine alle conversazione. 

Se Steve sembra aver notato il suo cambio di comportamento, non dice nulla. Anche se Bucky nota il suo sguardo dubbioso. 

‘’Comunque pensavo di andare con calma, almeno per i primi giorni. Quindi oggi non cercheremo di camminare senza il bastone.’’ Steve lo fa sedere su una specie di piattaforma quadrata. Quando si siede, si rende conto che i suoi piedi non toccano il suolo. ‘’Appoggia la schiena al muro e stai dritto.’’

Steve gli prende le mani e gliele appoggia sulla superficie, facendo in modo che le sue braccia siano flesse intorno ai suoi fianchi.

‘’Solleva un ginocchio alla volta, fino a distenderlo. Lo scopo è questo, ma ci arriveremo piano piano e volta per volta. Ora ci accontentiamo di distendere il ginocchio fino a dove riesci, okay?’’ A Bucky piace quando Steve parla al plurale, come se non fosse l’unico ad avere un ginocchio quasi inutilizzabile. 

Annuisce e inizia a sollevare il ginocchio destro. Steve è seduto di fronte a lui e controlla sia la posizione della sua schiena, sia il modo in cui esegue l’esercizio. 

Con la gamba destra è semplice, ma appena solleva la sinistra, si rende conto di quanto l’esercizio sia difficile. Riesce solamente a sollevare leggermente il polpaccio, prima di sentire un dolore lancinante. Guarda Steve con il fiatone e sente il sudore pizzicargli la base del collo. 

‘’Quanti ne devo fare?’’ Bucky glielo chiedo sperando che la risposta sia sufficiente a farlo tornare a respirare correttamente. Perché se solo dopo il primo è in queste condizioni, non si immagina come sarà alla fine. 

‘’Dieci per ogni lato.’’

‘’Gesù.’’

‘’Non ti corre dietro nessuno. Perciò hai tutto il tempo del mondo per prendere fiato e riprendere. E se ti fa troppo male, cambiamo esercizio.’’ Gli spiega Steve, sorridendogli. Bucky annuisce e riprende l’esercizio. 

Al decimo piegamento, lascia cadere la testa contro il muro. Sente Steve ridacchiare al suo fianco e Bucky apre un occhio per squadrarlo. 

‘’Trovi divertente il fatto che stia morendo, contro il muro?’’

‘’Esilarante, se posso permettermi. È stato così male?’’ 

Bucky sbuffa rumorosamente, sollevando gli occhi al cielo. Ma tutto questo provoca solo più risate da parte del biondo. 

‘’Sei un sadico, te lo hanno mai detto?’’ 

‘’Sì, ormai ci ho fatto l’abitudine. Ma mai nessuno me l’ha detto al primo appuntamento; di solito aspetto un mese o due, prima di farmi considerare tale dai miei pazienti.’’

‘’Immagino di dovermi considerare fortunato, se la metti in questo modo.’’ Bucky si fa aiutare ad alzarsi da lì e sospira piacevolmente, sperando di non doverci tornare mai più. 

‘’Molto. Ora sdraiati sul lettino a pancia in aria. È l’ultimo esercizio e poi potrai finalmente respirare come si deve.’’

Bucky fa come gli è stato detto e si rende conto che il ginocchio gli fa male, ma meno del solito. È una sottile differenza, ma lo fa sorridere. Rilassa la schiena contro il materassino e punto lo sguardo su Steve. Il ragazzo è ai piedi del lettino e gli sorride dolcemente. 

‘’Non mi piace la tua espressione. Togliti quel sorrisino dalla faccia, ti fa sembrare ancora più crudele di quanto tu non sia già.’’ Bucky lo squadra dalla testa ai piedi, non lasciandosi ingannare dal viso dolce di Steve. 

‘’Divarica leggermente le gambe e distendi il piede in verticale.’’ Lo istruisce Steve, non commentando le parole di Bucky. 

Bucky fa come gli è stato detto e sente le mani di Steve sul suo corpo. Una mano dietro al suo ginocchio sinistro e una sotto al suo tallone. Bucky inizia a sudare freddo. Brock lo faceva ad ogni seduta ed era estremamente doloroso. Così tanto, che Bucky avrebbe pianto. 

‘’Steve, questo no. Ti prego.’’

‘’Brock l’ha mai fatto?’’ 

‘’Sì. Ed è proprio per questo che non voglio farlo di nuovo.’’ Chiude gli occhi e cerca di trattenere il tremore delle proprie mani. Sente le dita di Steve massaggiare il retro del ginocchio e Bucky inizia a rilassarsi. Allenta la presa sul materassino, chiedendosi quando le sue dita hanno avuto la prontezza di afferrare la superficie. 

‘’Bucky, guardami.’’ Steve attira l’attenzione di Bucky, che punta i suoi occhi in quelli del biondo. Non c’è giudizio e nemmeno rabbia. Ma solo comprensione e dolcezza. ‘’Non ti farò del male, te lo prometto. E so che questo tipo di esercizio può essere fastidioso, ma serve per aiutarti a migliorare.’’ Gli spiega. Con il suo tono non cerca di convincerlo e, anche se non lo dice apertamente, gli fa capire di avere la possibilità di chiedergli di fermarsi quando vuole. 

Quindi Bucky annuisce, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Steve. 

Il biondo inizia a sollevare la gamba lentamente e Bucky si prepara al dolore che arriverà a momenti. E arriva, perché sente delle scariche di dolore lungo tutta la gamba. Ma non è per niente paragonabile al dolore che gli provocava Brock. 

Il dolore si affievolisce dopo i primi piegamenti e Steve gli sorride, sentendo sotto le proprie dita che Bucky si è rilassato quasi del tutto. 

Bucky non ha la forza di parlare durante questo esercizio, ma il silenzio non è imbarazzante. E alla fine dell’esercizio Steve gli accarezza il ginocchio. Quindi Bucky può ritenersi fortunato. 

È leggermente in imbarazzo per come ha reagito e evita lo sguardo di Steve per i successivi minuti, quando Steve ripete l’esercizio con la gamba destra. 

‘’Mi dispiace per prima.’’ Bucky spezza il silenzio, appena Steve finisce di fargli fare i piegamenti. Steve lo guarda con un sopracciglio piegato, ‘’Sai meglio di me cosa sia meglio per il mio ginocchio. È il tuo lavoro e non avrei dovuto impormi in quel modo. Ti chiedo scusa e ti prometto che non si ripeterà.’’ 

Steve si siede su una sedia e la trascina fino al lettino di Bucky, in modo da essere di fronte a lui. Bucky si siede con i piedi che penzolano fuori dal bordo del materassino, sentendosi abbastanza in soggezione. 

‘’Hai ragione. È il mio lavoro sapere cosa sia meglio per il tuo ginocchio. E quell’esercizio lo è, per quanto sia doloroso. Ma mettiamo le cose in chiaro.’’ Bucky solleva lo sguardo, puntandolo in quello di Steve, prima che il ragazzo continui a parlare, ‘’Tu hai il diritto di fermarmi, quando ti faccio male in qualsiasi modo. E io ho l’obbligo di fermarmi. Ora, non voglio nemmeno sapere cosa ti abbia fatto Brock, perché il modo in cui hai reagito mi fa pensare che quel ragazzo se ne sarebbe dovuto andare da qui, molto tempo prima.’’ 

Bucky non commenta, troppo concentrato a rivolgere la sua attenzione alle parole di Steve e non al modo in cui le sue labbra si muovono. 

‘’Io non sono come Brock e spero di avere l’occasione di dimostrartelo.’’ 

Steve allunga una mano e afferra il polso di Bucky, accarezzando la pelle pallida. Le sue dita sono morbide e incredibilmente calde, a contatto con la pelle fredda di Bucky.

‘’So che non sei come lui. Me l’hai dimostrato più volte e non ti conosco nemmeno da quarantotto ore.’’ 

‘’Quindi stai tenendo il conto delle ore che sono passate, dal momento che ci siamo conosciuti? Interessante.’’ Steve gli fa l’occhiolino e Bucky gli sorride divertito. ‘’Sente la gamba più gonfia rispetto a ieri? Non sono riuscito a sentire nulla, attraverso il pantalone.’’

La voglia di Bucky di dirgli che può toglierglielo e constatare non solo il gonfiore della propria gamba, ma anche di altro, è terribilmente dura da contenere. 

Decide di scuotere la testa. Il gonfiore della gamba non gli sta dando problemi oggi. 

‘’Allora direi che abbiamo finito. Ero pronto a tirare fuori una delle mie famose creme da figli dei fiori. Sarà per la prossima volta.’’

Bucky vorrebbe maledirsi per essersi lasciato scappare un’occasione del genere. Le dita di Steve sulla sua pelle nuda e il profumo della crema e il sorriso di Steve. Dio, Bucky inizia a pensare di aver fatto bene a dirgli di no, perché sente la propria eccitazione iniziare a crescere al solo pensiero. 

Steve recupera le sue scarpe e gliele fa indossare. Bucky non trattiene nemmeno il suo sorriso, quando Steve gliele allaccia. E sente gli zigomi doloranti per il divertimento, perché Steve Rogers non riesce a fare un fioco con le stringhe. Ha un’espressione concentrata, mentre la punta della sua lingua esce timidamente dalle sue labbra.

‘’So quello che vuoi dire. Avanti, non essere timido.’’

‘’Non sono certo di avere le parole giuste, per quello che sto vedendo. Avanti, ti faccio vedere come si fa.’’ Bucky solleva la gamba destra e prende i lacci dalle mani di Steve. Il biondo lo guarda divertito. 

‘’Mi stai dicendo che oggi imparerò finalmente ad allacciarmi le scarpe?’’ 

‘’Se riuscirai a starmi dietro. Allora, prendi uno dei due fili—‘’

‘’Non mi dire.’’

‘’Non interrompere il professionista. Prendi uno dei due fili e piegalo, fino a formare un anello. Tieni l’estremità tra pollice e indice.’’ Bucky osserva Steve ripetere i propri movimenti con la scarpa sinistra. ‘’Ora prendi l’altro laccio—‘’

‘’Perspicace.’’

‘’Ora capisco perché non hai mai imparato a farlo, se interrompi le persone che cercano di spiegartelo.’’ Bucky guarda Steve che solleva gli occhi al cielo, prima di chiudere le labbra. ‘’Ora prendi l’altro laccio e circonda l’anello con quello, in modo che si fermi un altro anello di fianco all’anello.’’

‘’Ci sono troppi anelli. Sia nella tua frase che nella mia mano. Ora che faccio?’’

‘’Ora infila il filo nell’anello appena formato. E tira.’’ Bucky finisce il suo fiocco e guarda soddisfatto quello appena fatto da Steve. Steve lo guarda stupito, per poi sorridere completamente, facendo spuntare le fossette sulle sue guance. ‘’Come ti senti?’’

‘’Adulto e in grado di allacciarmi le scarpe in modo appropriato.’’ Risponde Steve e si solleva dalla sedia. Aiuta Bucky ad alzarsi dal lettino e, appena poggia i piedi a terra, Bucky si rende conto di quanto i loro corpi siano vicini. E di quanto i loro visi siano vicini. Bucky riesce quasi a contare le lentiggini sul naso di Steve e riesce a sentire il suo fiato caldo sulle sue labbra. Basterebbe poco per raggiungere le labbra di Steve. ‘’Grazie per avermelo insegnato.’’ 

Bucky ringrazia Steve, per il fatto che lo stia sostenendo per i fianchi. Perché altrimenti si sarebbe gettato sul suo corpo, senza pensarci due volte. 

Invece deglutisce velocemente, puntando lo sguardo sugli occhi di Steve. Steve sembra concentrato sulle sue labbra.

‘’Grazie a te per avermi allacciato le scarpe. Sono sicuro che, in caso contrario, mi sarei sfracellato nella sala d’attesa. E avrei potuto dire addio al mio ginocchio.’’

Steve ride e da questa distanza, Bucky si infatua maggiormente di Steve. Non pensava nemmeno che fosse possibile, ma deve ricredersi. 

E per quanto sarebbe facile appoggiare le proprie labbra su quelle di Steve, Bucky non lo fa. Fa un passo indietro, fino a quando la sua schiena tocca il materassino. Steve lo guarda con un sorriso timido e sembra sul punto di dire qualcosa. Invece recupera la giacca e il bastone di Bucky e lo accompagna alla porta. 

Prima di uscire definitivamente dalla stanza, col pensiero che non rivedrà Steve prima di ventiquattro ore, Bucky si gira verso di lui. Non dice nulla, ma rimane ad osservarlo. Cerca di studiarne ogni particolare, per quando uscirà dalla stanza. Ma l’imbarazzo di Steve è palpabile, quindi smette di fissarlo come uno psicopatico e si schiarisce la voce. 

‘’Ci vediamo domani, allora.’’

‘’A domani, Bucky.’’ Steve gli sorride e appoggia brevemente la sua mano su quella di Bucky, che sta stringendo la maniglia della porta per non stringere Steve tra le sue braccia. 

Esce dalla stanza con le guance arrossate. Si sente leggero, come se stesse fluttuando della sala d’attesa. Fino a quando lo sguardo stranito di Becca e Natasha con lo riportano con i piedi per terra.

‘’Stai per caso arrossendo?’’ Lo accusa Becca e Natasha annuisce, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Bucky. 

‘’Certo che no!’’ Balbetta, sollevando la voce. Natasha e Becca si guardano complici. 

‘’Non ti vedevo arrossire da anni. Anzi, credo di non averti mai visto arrossire.’’ Becca sembra incredula e Bucky vorrebbe risponderle a tono e dirle di farsi gli affari propri. Quando la porta alle sue spalle si apre, Bucky dimentica Becca e i suoi commenti e rivolge la sua attenzione su Steve. 

Steve che è appoggiato al lato della porta, che sorride a Bucky e a Becca, prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione a Natasha. 

‘’Ehi Nat, Scott mi ha mandato un messaggio e mi ha detto che stasera non riesce a passare. Quindi sei libera di andare. Lasciami le chiavi, così posso chiudere io.’’ Steve le sorride, prima di avvicinarsi al bancone e aspettare che Natasha gli dia le chiavi. E sarebbe tutto normale, se Bucky non avesse una sorella imbarazzante al suo fianco.

‘’Ora capisco.’’ Dice Rebecca, squadrando Steve dalla testa ai piedi. Bucky cerca di ammonirla con lo sguardo, perché non può fare così. ‘’Sono Becca, la sorella di Bucky. Tu devi essere Steve.’’ 

Rebecca allunga la propria mano e Steve la stringe prontamente, ridendo imbarazzato e annuendo. 

‘’Esatto. È un piacere conoscerti.’’ 

Rebecca sembra incantata dal sorriso di Steve e, se non fosse sua sorella, Bucky sarebbe completamente geloso dello sguardo della ragazza nei confronti del suo fisioterapista. 

Quindi è un piacere interrompere il loro momento, schiarendosi la voce. Steve si volta a guardarlo, mentre Becca sbuffa rumorosamente. 

‘’Questo è il segnale di Bucky per dirmi di andare via da qui e smetterla di metterlo in ridicolo.’’

‘’Becca—‘’

‘’É stato un piacere, Steve. Ci vediamo domani, Nat.’’ Rebecca ignora le sue parole e lo affianca, per aiutarlo ad uscire dalla clinica. 

Bucky si volta verso Steve, cercando di comunicargli il suo dispiacere, ma Steve sorride divertito. Bucky ricambia timidamente e si fa trascinare da Becca fuori da lì, non prima che saluti Natasha.

Bucky aspetta fino a quando è nella macchina di Becca prima di urlare addosso quanto sia stata imbarazzante. Ma Rebecca non lo ascolta e, immettendosi nel traffico newyorkese, ride spensierata. 

‘’Lasciatelo dire con tutta la sincerità possibile. Se non ci provi tu con Steve, ci penserò io.’’ 

Il verso disgustato di Bucky non serve a far smettere Becca di ridere. 

Bucky può considerare la giornata di oggi abbastanza promettente. Il tempo con Steve è stato fantastico e la sua gamba non gli sta dando molti problemi. Anzi, si sente così rilassato che si ferma nella hall del palazzo, per controllare la posta. Di solito lo fa Sam, perché Bucky è così disperato di ritornare nel proprio letto che dimentica persino di una avere una cassetta delle lettere. 

E Bucky pensa a quanto sia stata una bella giornata e tutto il resto. Tutto questo prima che il nipote della signora al piano di sopra corra indisturbato verso il suo ginocchio sinistro, andando a sbatterci contro, per poi scusarsi distrattamente e recuperare il pallone che stava rotolando ai suoi piedi. 

Bucky si appoggia al muro per il dolore dell’impatto e deve mandare una serie di insulti da rivolgere al ragazzino. Odia i bambini durante quell’età. 

Recupera il bastone e , molto lentamente, si dirige verso il suo appartamento. Deve trattenere la voglia di urlare per il dolore e spera davvero che il suo ginocchio non si gonfi. 

Si sdraia sul divano e mette uno dei suoi numerosi cuscini sotto alla gamba dolorante, sollevando il ginocchio. Spera che con il riposo, la botta possa affievolirsi. E aspetta sdraiato, mentre segue distrattamente un episodio di Masterchef alla televisione. 

Ma alla fine dell’episodio, il dolore non è passato. Anzi, se Bucky deve essere sincero è anche peggiorato. Ed è in un momento di puro panico che afferra il telefono e il pezzo di carta che non ha spostato dal tavolino. Compone con dita tremanti il numero e aspetta pazientemente con il telefono contro all’orecchio, sperando che l’altro risponda al telefono. 

‘’Pronto?’’ 

La voce di Steve è seria e professionale. A Bucky non piace per niente. 

‘’Ehi Steve.’’

‘’Bucky! Ehi, che succede?’’ Il tono di Steve passa da felice a preoccupato in poco tempo e Bucky inizia a pentirsi di averlo chiamato. Ma una fitta al ginocchio gli ricorda di smetterla di fare la vittima e di chiedere aiuto a Steve. 

‘’Scusami per il disturbo. Spero di non aver interrotto nulla.’’ Bucky inizia a scusarsi, prima di sentire la risata di Steve nella cornetta. Bucky non si vergogna ad avvicinare maggiormente il telefono all’orecchio, per non perdersi per nulla al mondo la risata di Steve. 

‘’Affatto. Stavo guardando l’espressione di Gordon Ramsey mentre assaggia il polpettone di Matt. Il peggior polpettone che abbia mai visto in vita mia.’’ 

‘’Stai guardando Masterchef?’’ Bucky non può credere all’ironia di questo momento. 

‘’Ovvio. Ho un debole per i programmi di cucina. E ho un debole per Gordon Ramsey. Non ridere di me, James!’’ Lo riprende stizzito Steve, ma Bucky riesce a sentire che sta sorridendo. 

‘’Il polpettone di Amy è peggiore di quello di Matt. Come ha potuto pensare che mettere il tofu sarebbe stata una buona idea?’’

‘’Non ci credo. Lo stai guardando anche tu?’’ Steve ride di nuovo e, da quel che ha potuto capire di questo ragazzo, sa che si sta tenendo una mano sul petto. È imbarazzante che Bucky se ne sia accorto. 

‘’Mi aiuta con il dolore alla gamba. E gli insulti di Ramsey mi fanno ridere.’’ Gli spiega Bucky. 

‘’Ti fa male?’’

‘’Un ragazzino ha deciso bene di avere un incontro ravvicinato con il mio ginocchio sinistro. Sono più che sicuro che, non avessi avuto i pantaloni, mi sarebbe rimasto il calco della tua testa sulla pelle.’’ Bucky cerca di sdrammatizzare, anche se lo pensa davvero. 

Ma Steve non ride. Anzi, Bucky sente del movimento dall’altra parte della cornetta. Abbassa il volume della televisione, cercando di capire cosa stia facendo Steve. 

‘’Lo vedi più gonfio del solito?’’ Steve sembra avere il fiatone e Bucky sente il tintinnio di un mazzo di chiavi. 

Bucky guarda titubante il suo ginocchio e nota con molto fastidio che il cuscino non è servito a nulla. Perché il suo ginocchio sembra enorme. 

‘’Leggermente.’’

‘’Hai della pomata per il gonfiore, in casa?’’

‘’No?’’ Bucky lo sente borbottare nella cornetta. 

‘’Sto andando a comprartene un tubetto. Devi averne una scorta in casa. Non puoi mai sapere cosa può succedere.’’ Steve lo sgrida e Bucky sente la sua porta sbattere. Bucky immagina che Steve sia già fuori dal suo appartamento. 

Bucky si guarda intorno e arriva alla conclusione che Steve non può assolutamente entrare in casa sua. La cucina è in completo disordine, perché non ha avuto ancora la forza di sistemare la spesa che gli ha fatto Sam. Il tavolino è pieno di bottiglie di birre e Bucky spera che quella sul legno non sia la cenere di una sigaretta. Il problema è che non ricorda nemmeno l’ultima volta che ha fumato lì.

‘’Bucky? Sei ancora lì?’’ 

Bucky sente una portiera sbattere e il rumore delle chiavi della macchina di Steve. 

‘’Stai guidando mentre parli al telefono?’’ 

‘’Esiste il vivavoce, lo sai?’’

Bucky solleva gli occhi al cielo, grato che Steve non possa vederlo. 

‘’Il polpettone di Matt ha battuto quello di Amy, per tua informazione.’’ Gli dice Bucky, divertito. Non è necessario che stiano al telefono, basterebbe solo che Bucky gli inviasse il suo indirizzo per messaggio. Ma nessuno dei due sembra intenzionato a chiudere la chiamata. E Bucky gliene è grato, perché a volte la solitudine del suo appartamento si fa sentire. ‘’Mi dispiace che tu non abbia potuto finire di vedere la puntata. Avrei chiamato Sam, ma è a lavoro fino a tardi.’’

‘’Bucky, non mi importa di una stupida puntata di Masterchef. Mi importa di te e della tua gamba.’’ Sente Steve uscire dall’auto e dopo poco salutare la commessa della farmacia. Bucky se lo immagina tra gli scaffali del negozio, con il telefono appoggiato tra la spalla e il collo. ‘’E poi, registro tutti gli episodi di ogni stagione.’’

‘’Mi stavi facendo sentire in colpa per tutto questo tempo!’’ Lo riprende Bucky, ridendo e gettando la testa contro il bracciolo del divano. ‘’Sei tremendo.’’ 

‘’Potrei esserlo, ma sono in una farmacia di Brooklyn a comprarti una potuta che avresti dovuto avere in casa, James.’’

‘’Ti prego, non ricominciare a chiamarmi James.’’

‘’Beh, non mi lasci altra scelta, James.’’ Gli risponde Steve, evidenziando il nome che lo infastidisce. ‘’Comunque sono in fila e ci sono poche persone. Quindi credo che in meno di cinque minuti sarò in macchina. Sei di Brooklyn vero?’’ 

Bucky chiude gli occhi, preparandosi alla parte più difficile. Mette il vivavoce e invia la propria posizione a Steve per messaggio. 

‘’Wow.’’ Steve deve aver letto il messaggio, perché sembra avere la reazione che Bucky si aspettava. ‘’Brooklyn Heights. Quando andavo al liceo avevo un amico che abitava lì. Non hai idea della fatica per trovare i mezzi per arrivarci.’’ Ridacchia Steve e Bucky lo sente parlare con la commessa e pagare velocemente. Bucky si ripromette di ricordarsi di restituirgli i soldi della pomata. 

Steve non sembra voler aggiungere altro sulla zona in cui vive Bucky e Bucky è sempre più convinto di dover parlare con Steve su chi sia realmente. 

‘’Direi cinque minuti e sono da te. Sei presentabile?’’ 

Bucky guarda le sue gambe nude, i suoi imbarazzanti calzini con i peni e un paio di boxer neri. 

‘’Dovrei andare a mettere un paio di pantaloni addosso. Non vorrei scandalizzarti con troppa carne all’aria.’’ Bucky cerca di alzarsi, ma ritorna con la schiena contro il cuscino del divano. Si lascia scappare un verso di dolore e chiude gli occhi per le fitte.

‘’Non farlo.’’ Bucky si blocca e aspetta che Steve dica altro. ‘’Intendo, non sforzare la gamba per vestirti. Nel senso, non che voglia vederti nudo!’’ 

‘’Ah no?’’

‘’Non che non voglia vederti nudo! Aspetta, non è quello che intendevo! Intendo che puoi semplicemente coprirti con una coperta e ti prometto che non sbircerò.’’ Balbetta velocemente. 

‘’Peccato.’’ Gli dice Bucky tra le risate. 

‘’Non ridere di me, James!’’

‘’Nemmeno due giorni e già facciamo questo tipo di conversazione al telefono. Il prossimo passo sarà farti piedino quando sono seduto davanti a te.’’ Gli dice Bucky, nel tono più malizioso che riesce a fare. 

‘’Solo se lo fai con le tue calze con i peni. Altrimenti non vale.’’

‘’Sai cosa non vale? Il fatto che tu sappia cosa sto indossando, mentre io no.’’

‘’Se è un modo di chiedermi se sono in boxer anche io, la risposta è no. Mi dispiace.’’

Bucky ride, portandosi una mano davanti alle labbra. La vicina al piano di sopra starà pensando che sia diventato pazzo, a ridere da solo. Ma Bucky pensa che si possa prendere il lusso di ridere sguaiatamente e di infastidirla quanto vuole, dato che il nipote della vicina gli ha quasi rotto il ginocchio, di nuovo. 

‘’Ora non smetterò di pensare a te, in mutande, in giro per le strade di Brooklyn.’’

‘’Uh, quindi pensi a me in mutande? Audace, James.’’ Sente il tono divertito di Steve e si ritrova ad arrossire, grato ancora che Steve non possa vederlo. Si chiede se riuscirà ad evitare tutto questo, quando Steve sarà nel suo appartamento. Dio, Steve sta per venire nel suo appartamento. ‘’Comunque sono quasi arrivato. Non so perché, ma ho il presentimento che abiti al primo piano.’’ 

‘’Perspicace.’’ Bucky recupera a fatica il bastone e si solleva con la schiena dal divano. Dovrà pur sempre aprirgli la porta. ‘’Prima di riattaccare, devo chiederti una cosa.’’

‘’Spara.’’

Bucky si sforza per mantenere un tono serio e respira profondamente. 

‘’Cosa stai indossando?’’

Steve scoppia a ridere rumorosamente, prima di attaccare il telefono. 

Bucky osserva incantato il telefono e sorride, come se davanti a lui avesse Steve. Si solleva velocemente e porta in cucina le bottiglie di birra. Accende una delle insulse candele profumate che Becca si ostina a regalargli, perché non c’è nessuna possibilità che Steve senta l’odore di birra e sigarette. 

Prova anche ad indossare un pantalone, ma non riesce a sollevare la gamba più di tanto; quindi si circonda i fianchi con una coperta che recupera dal divano. 

Il campanello suona e Bucky si avvicina allo specchio appeso vicino alla porta. Si sistema i capelli come meglio può e controlla di non avere caccole nel naso. La posizione di quello specchio è la cosa più strategica a cui potesse pensare. 

Apre la porta con mani tremanti e Steve è lì, sul suo zerbino. Con una giacca marrone addosso, una sciarpa bianca intorno al collo e una busta trasparente in mano. 

Rimangono entrambi sulla soglia a guardarsi. 

‘’Immagino che l’unico campanello senza nome sia il tuo.’’ Gli dice Steve sorridendo e indicando la plastica trasparente del citofono. 

Bucky non gli dice che, quando abitava nel vecchio appartamento, i paparazzi continuava a citofonare e a seguirlo fino a quando non chiudeva la porta alle sue spalle. 

Lo invita ad entrare, invece. E lo guarda mentre appoggia la giacca e la sciarpa sull’appendiabiti. Steve guarda divertito la coperta intorno ai suoi fianchi. Poi si guarda intorno e rimane a bocca. 

‘’Hai un gran bell’appartamento. Adoro gli appartamenti con i soffitti alti.’’

‘’Ehm—grazie.’’ Si affretta a ringraziarlo Bucky, invitandolo a sedersi sul divano. ‘’L’ho comprato per quello e perché entra un sacco di luce. Anche se i vicini non sono il massimo.’’ Bucky si indica il ginocchio e ricade a peso morto sul divano, accanto a Steve. 

‘’Immagino. Spero almeno che il ragazzino si sia scusato. Ti dispiace se vado a lavarmi le mani? Ho toccato i soldi e non voglio toccarti con le mani sporche.’’ 

Imbarazzante ammetterlo, ma Bucky si farebbe toccare da Steve anche se avesse le mani sporche. Non glielo dice, ma gli comunica dove trovare il bagno. 

Steve ritorna velocemente e Bucky riesce a sentire il profumo di vaniglia delle sue mani. È un odore che si addice a Steve. 

‘’Direi che possiamo iniziare. Stenditi sul divano e metti il tuo ginocchio sulle mie gambe, così posso vedere il tuo leggero gonfiore.’’ Steve tira fuori la pomata dal sacchetto e si siede di fianco a Bucky, aspettando che Bucky faccia come gli è stato detto. 

Quando entrambe le gambe sono su quelle di Steve, Bucky solleva la coperta sopra il ginocchio sinistro, aspettando che Steve si arrabbi con lui. Perché questo è tutto fuorché un leggero gonfiore. La pelle è leggermente violacea e la pelle è gonfia intorno al ginocchio, arrosandosi di fianco alla lunga cicatrice che si trova sulla gamba di Bucky.

È orribile da guardare, quindi Bucky sposta lo sguardo dalla sua gamba alla televisione. Ramsey sta ancora urlando e se si concentra abbastanza sulle vene del suo collo, non si accorgerà dello sguardo di Steve su di lui. 

‘’Bucky.’’

‘’Non cominciare, ti prego.’’

‘’Dio, sei così testardo! Questa è una botta seria! Perché non mi hai detto nulla?’’ Steve sembra offeso e arrabbiato allo stesso momento. Ma il suo modo di toccarlo non cambia, perché dopo essersi versato una generosa quantità di pomata sul palmo della mano, inizia a massaggiare il ginocchio di Bucky come se fosse la cosa più delicata del mondo. 

Bucky lascia cadere la testa contro il bracciolo del divano e sospira per la sensazione piacevole. La pomata è fredda contro la pelle bollente del suo ginocchio e la sensazione delle dita di Steve gli fanno venire i brividi lungo tutte le braccia. 

‘’Non pensavo fosse così serio.’’

‘’Bucky, il tuo ginocchio è viola.’’

‘’L’ho notato, Steve. Non volevo farti preoccupare più di tanto.’’ Sussurra Bucky, completamente rilassato dal massaggio che sta ricevendo da Steve. Il pollice di Steve accarezza la sua pelle tesa in movimenti circolari, mentre l’altra mano è appoggiata dietro al suo ginocchio per tenerlo alzato. 

Le dita di Steve abbandonano il suo corpo troppo presto, secondo il parere di Bucky. Ed è pronto a protestare e rimettere la mano del biondo sulla propria pelle, se non fosse terribilmente inopportuno. 

‘’Hai del ghiaccio in freezer?’’

‘’Ho dei piselli in busta?’’ 

Steve ride, scuotendo la testa e entra in cucina. Bucky lo osserva dal divano, godendosi la visione della sua schiena, delle sue spalle e del suo fondoschiena. Inizia a piacergli questa situazione. 

Steve apre lo sportello e tira fuori la famigerata busta verde. Gliela appoggia sul ginocchio, per poi prendergli la mano e premerla sulla busta. 

‘’Premila contro. E per la prossima volta, è meglio il ghiaccio statico. Domani ricordami di procurartene una scorta.’’ Steve gli sorride, guardandolo con sfida. 

Bucky annuisce e si sistema meglio sul divano, aspettandosi che Steve abbandoni il suo appartamento. Invece segue stranito Steve con lo sguardo, mentre ritorna in cucina e curiosa tra i quadri appesi al muro. Vorrebbe sbarazzarsi di quella roba al più presto. Ma a Steve sembrano piacere, perché sorride. Quindi Bucky non gli rivela il suo odio nei confronti dell’arte astratta. 

È più concentrato a capire per quale motivo Steve stia gironzolando nella sua cucina, invece che darsela a gambe levate. Non che a Bucky dispiaccia averlo in casa, sia chiaro. 

‘’Non ti facevo un amante dell’arte.’’ Commenta Steve, sogghignando. Il quadro che sta osservando gliel’ha regalato Becca, che di arte ci capisce molto di più di Bucky. 

‘’Non lo sono, infatti. È Becca l’artista della famiglia e quella intelligente.’’ Bucky ama elogiarla, perché sa che la ragazza è molto meglio di lui. E il suo patrigno non ha fatto altro che ripeterglielo. ‘’Posso considerarmi la pecora nera della famiglia, se si parla di interessi.’’

‘’In che senso?’’

Bucky pensa che l’ingenuità di Steve sia adorabile. E chi è lui per rovinare Steve in questo modo? 

‘’A me piacciono cose diverse e non ho gli stessi interessi della mia famiglia. Loro amano l’arte astratta, il teatro e il caviale sul pane. Io detesto l’arte astratta, amo il cinema e soprattutto i film demenziali e odio il caviale sul pane. Sono più un tipo da hamburger pieno di bacon e salse di ogni tipo. Poi loro bevono il thè ogni pomeriggio, io preferisco il latte. Sai, il latte caldo con la cannella. Mia madre me lo faceva sempre quando ero giù di morale e—‘’ Bucky si interrompe e punta il suo sguardo sul volto di Steve. Durante il suo sproloquio non si è accorto che Steve si è seduto su una sedia e, con il braccio appoggiato al tavolo della cucina, sostiene la sua testa e lo guarda rapito. ‘’—e molto probabilmente sto parlando troppo.’’ 

‘’Affatto.’’ Lo riprende Steve, scuotendo la testa. Il calore dell’appartamento gli riscalda la pelle e sulle sue gote la pelle è arrossata. Si solleva dalla sedia e gli sorride. Cammina fino al frigorifero e tira fuori la confezione del latte. ‘’Dove tieni la cannella?’’ 

Bucky lo guarda con le labbra socchiuse, non credendo alle proprie orecchie. Steve solleva un sopracciglio, come a incitarlo a rispondere. 

‘’Il primo mobile sopra ai fornelli.’’ Steve si adopera a recuperare un pentolino e a versare il latte dentro. Accende i fornelli e inizia a girare il latte con un cucchiaio di legno. ‘’Non sei costretto a farlo.’’

‘’Infatti. Lo faccio perché voglio.’’ Steve gli risponde, dandogli le spalle. L’odore della cannella arriva nel naso di Bucky e il ragazzo aspira profondamente. 

Steve lo raggiunge sul divano con due tazze fumanti e ne allunga una a Bucky. Ironia della sorte, la preferita di Bucky. Bucky è quasi sul punto di sciogliersi. 

‘’Io amo l’arte in ogni genere e sono convinto che, se non avessi avuto successo con la fisioterapia, sarei finito a farne del mio lavoro.’’ Steve inizia a parlare e si interrompe solo per soffiare sul liquido bollente. ‘’Adoro il cinema e soprattutto i film demenziali. Se dovessi scegliere un film da guardare per tutta la vita, credo che sarebbe Scary Movie. Non ho mai assaggiato il caviale e non intendo farlo, perché l’idea di mangiare uova di pesce mi intimorisce.’’ 

Bucky sorride contro il bordo della sua tazza, lasciando che il fumo del latte e le parole di Steve lo scaldino. Guarda Steve prendere timidamente un sorso e fare un verso di puro piacere. 

‘’Ed è la prima vola che assaggio il latte caldo con la cannella.’’ Steve guarda estasiato l’interno della tazza e Bucky rischia quasi di strozzarsi con il latte. Bucky non è pronto ad ammetterlo ad alta voce, ma pensa che questo latte possa competere con quello che gli preparava sua madre. 

Bevono in silenzio, Steve troppo rapito dal gusto della bevanda e Bucky perché non vuole rovinare l’atmosfera. Si sente riscaldato nel petto e sento un senso di familiarità. Loro due sul divano, a guardare una puntata di Masterchef, mentre Bucky ha le sue gambe sopra le ginocchia di Steve. La mano di Steve che non è impegnata a reggere la tazza, si appoggia timidamente sulla caviglia di Bucky e l’accarezza, massaggiandola e togliendo la tensione dal corpo di Bucky. 

‘’Matt andrà al pressure test, ne sono sicuro.’’ Steve commenta, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla televisione. 

‘’Questo è scontato. Ma sono convinto che ci andrà anche Amy e che Matt le farà il culo. Quindi dovrai vederlo anche nella prossima puntata.’’ Lo stuzzica Bucky, trattenendo il sorriso divertito portandosi la tazza alle labbra. 

‘’Facciamo così. Se Matt dovesse perdere contro Amy, tu mi dirai perché ieri ti sei comportato in quel modo.’’ Gli propone Steve, incrociando le braccia al petto. Bucky lo guarda con gli occhi spalancati e balbetta velocemente. 

‘’E io cosa ci guadagno?’’

‘’Devi deciderlo tu. Io ho già messo la mia posta in gioco.’’ Steve gli sorride soddisfatto e si sistema maggiormente contro al divano. 

‘’Se dovesse vincere Matt, io voglio—‘’ Bucky si interrompe, perché in realtà non sa cosa vuole da Steve. Ed è patetico. Potrebbe chiedergli di saltare una di quelle sessioni di esercizi dolorosi per il suo ginocchio, ma sarebbe una mossa infantile. ‘’—se dovesse vincere Matt io voglio—‘’ 

‘’Stanno per consegnare i piatti agli chef. Senza fretta, eh.’’ Lo prende in giro Steve e il suo sorrisino infastidisce Bucky, perché Steve sembra pensare che vincerà lui. 

‘’Voglio un bacio!’’ Gli dice, pizzicandogli la mano con cui Steve gli sta massaggiando la caviglia. Sorride trionfante, alla vista dello sguardo stupito di Steve, per poi rendersi lentamente conto di quello che ha detto. Il sorriso scompare lentamente dalla sua faccia, tramutandosi in un’espressione dispiaciuta. 

Ha rovinato tutto. Proporre a Steve di baciarlo, dopo così poco tempo. E se Steve fosse occupato? E se non gli piacessero nemmeno gli uomini? Bucky è pronto per scusarsi e per chiedergli di dimenticare quello che ha detto.

‘’Ci sto.’’ Dice Steve, porgendo la sua mano a Bucky, in modo da poterla stringere per il patto. ‘’Che vinca il migliore, allora.’’ Gli augura, prima di rivolgere di nuovo la sua attenzione alla televisione. 

Bucky lo guarda per un’ultima volta, prima di spostare lo sguardo sul programma. 

Il piatto di Matt è un disastro. Dovrebbe essere un tortino al cioccolato con cuore morbido, ma sembra più un tortino normale senza ripieno. E Ramsey gli urla contro persino per il modo in cui ha messo sopra lo zucchero a velo. 

Ma il piatto di Amy è orribile. Forse più di quello di Matt. Il ripieno del tortino è fuoriuscito dall’impasto e il cioccolato è tutto intorno al piatto. Rasmey si rifiuta di mangiarlo, mentre gli altri due giudici lo assaggiano schifati. 

Stringe il tessuto del divano tra le dita, quando Ramsey consegna il grembiule bianco a Matt, comunicando ad Amy di abbandonare il tendone. 

Tra Steve e Bucky il silenzio è imbarazzante; come sottofondo solo la pubblicità del programma. 

Bucky si siede in modo da essere quasi di fronte a Steve e si schiarisce la voce. Vorrebbe torturarsi la mani, ma sono così sudate che non intende incasinare la situazione maggiormente. Si sistema la coperta sulle gambe, perché l’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno è che Steve pensi che si voglia approfittare di lui. 

‘’Senti, non intendevo dirlo. Non siamo costretti a farlo e possiamo fare finta che uh—‘’ Bucky si blocca per il polpastrello di Steve sulle sue labbra. Bucky lo guarda timoroso, ma rimane in silenzio. 

‘’Sfortunatamente sono un uomo di parola, James. E ti ho dato la mia parola, quindi non mi resta che baciarti.’’ Gli dice Steve. Toglie il dito dalle sue labbra e gli circonda il volto con la mano. Si avvicina al suo corpo, slittando con il busto verso Bucky. ‘’Spero almeno di zittirti, una volta per tutte.’’

Bucky è pronto a replicare, ma le labbra di Steve sono subito sulle sue. Si appoggiano sulle sue, in un bacio innocente. Le labbra di Steve sono morbide e piene e Bucky sospira dal naso, estasiato dalla sensazione. È in quel momento che Steve approfondisce il bacio. 

Intrappola il labbro inferiore di Bucky tra le sue labbra, inumidendolo e tirandolo leggermente verso di lui. Bucky non ricorda nemmeno come si respira normalmente. Sa solo che stringe una coscia di Steve tra le dita e va incontro al movimento delle sue labbra, leccandogli il labbro inferiore. 

Steve, dopo averlo baciato timidamente per un’ultima volta, si allontana dal suo viso. Bucky giurerebbe di vederlo arrossire. Non che Bucky sia riuscito a togliere lo sguardo dalle labbra rosse e umide di Steve, sapendo di essere stato lui a renderlo in questo modo. 

Sa solo che, oltre ad essere attraente, divertente e forse una delle persone migliori che abbia mai incontrato, Steve Rogers sa anche baciare. Steve bacia in quel modo in cui Bucky non vorrebbe mai allontanarsi da lui. 

Si guardano in silenzio e Bucky sente il pollice di Steve massaggiargli lo zigomo. Bucky si appoggia maggiormente alla sua mano e vede l’espressione di Steve mutare. È pronto a sentire di nuovo le proprie labbra contro quelle di Steve; sente il respiro di Steve sul suo viso. 

Ed è in quel momento che il telefono di Steve si illumina, avvisandolo di un messaggio. Steve lo guarda dispiaciuto, ma Bucky gli assicura di rispondere tranquillamente. E a quanto pare è stata una brutta idea, perché Steve si alza velocemente dal divano, borbottando silenziosamente. 

‘’Era Fury. Sembra che l’antifurto della clinica stia suonando, disturbando i vicini. Devo andare a dare un’occhiata.’’ Steve recupera le tazze vuote dal tavolino e le va a posare nel lavandino. ‘’Mi dispiace, ma devo proprio andare.’’ Si scusa, andando a recuperare la giacca e la sciarpa. 

Bucky si alza dal divano e si affetta a sistemare la coperta davanti alle sue gambe, perché per nulla al mondo farà vedere a Steve che le sue parti basse sono rimaste estremamente soddisfatte dal bacio. E poi deve chiudere la porta di casa, quindi è inutile che Steve lo guardi in quel modo. 

‘’Conosco Fury. E so che quando chiama, non c’è possibilità di potergli dire di no.’’ Bucky si appoggia allo stipite della porta. ‘’Grazie. Sai, per la pomata. E per essere rimasto.’’ Gli dice sinceramente Bucky, aprendo la porta e aspettando che Steve esca dal suo appartamento. 

Le braccia di Steve gli circondando il corpo e si sente incastrato tra il corpo di Steve e lo stipite della porta. Le labbra di Steve sono sulle sue di nuovo, ma a differenza del bacio di prima, questo è tutto fuorché innocente. Steve lo bacia in modo disperato e a Bucky non dispiace.

Allontana le mani dalla coperta e le aggancia dietro alla testa di Steve, portandosi il suo viso maggiormente addosso. Separa le labbra per respirare, ma Steve non gliene dà tempo, perché il respiro gli rimane in gola. Steve morde il suo labbro inferiore, obbligandolo ad aprire le labbra. 

Steve si separa di nuovo, ma non si distanzia dal suo corpo. Appoggia la fronte sopra quella di Bucky e ride dolcemente, chiudendo gli occhi. 

‘’Non volevo che pensassi che l’unico motivo per cui ti ho baciato sia stato per quella scommessa. Perché non è così.’’ Steve lo bacia un’ultima volta, prima di uscire definitivamente dall’appartamento. 

Bucky guarda la schiena di Steve allontanarsi, con gli occhi spalancati e un sorriso stupido sulle labbra. Rientra in casa con le gambe tremanti, e sta volta non dà la colpa al suo ginocchio, ma a Steve.

Lo sguardo di Sam non lo fa stare tranquillo. Anzi, lo fa agitare maggiormente sul sedile. Al primo semaforo rosso, Sam inizia ad annusare l’aria, cercando di trovare qualcosa come un maledetto cane da tartufo. Bucky inizia a sudare freddo. 

‘’I tuoi capelli sembrano più in ordine del solito, non stai indossando una delle tue tante tute bucate e riesco a sentire la differenza tra il tuo bagnoschiuma e il profumo con il quale sembra che ti sia fatto la doccia.’’ Constata Sam, squadrandolo dalla testa ai piedi, prima di rimettersi in strada. ‘’Hai un appuntamento galante con il fisioterapista e non mi hai detto nulla?’’ 

Sente il divertimento nel tono di Sam e sa che non può sapere nulla del bacio di ieri. Nemmeno dell’ora che ha passato a prepararsi prima dell’incontro con Steve. O del tempo che ha passato sdraiato sul divano, dopo che Steve ha abbandonato il suo appartamento, sorridendo al soffitto. O del tempo che ha passato a masturbarsi, al pensiero delle labbra di Steve sulle sue. 

Non che Sam debba sapere questi futili dettagli. Soprattutto l’ultimo. 

Sam si gira verso Bucky, insospettito dal suo improvviso silenzio. 

‘’Non ci credo! Tu! Come hai osato non dirmi nulla?!’’ 

‘’Non è come pensi. Ieri è passato da me—‘’

‘’Ieri è passato da te, nel tuo appartamento!’’

‘’—e dopo la pomata, il latte e Masterchef—‘’

‘’Qui non sto capendo.’’

‘’—mi ha baciato. E prima di andarsene mi ha baciato di nuovo.’’

Sam parcheggia di colpo fuori dalla clinica e, se Bucky non indossasse la cintura di sicurezza, sarebbe spiaccicato contro il vetro della macchina. 

‘’Ti ha baciato?! Due volte? E non mi hai detto nulla!’’

‘’Te lo sto dicendo adesso!’’

‘’Beh, allora dovrai ripeterlo. Perché non ho capito nulla, tra pomate e latte.’’

Bucky gli spiega tutto il più velocemente possibile e Sam non lo interrompe nemmeno una volta. Bucky continua a guardare l’orario, perché l’ultima cosa che vuole è fare ritardo per incontrare Steve. Non è nemmeno sicuro che saprà rimanere composto, quando lo vedrà. 

Sam è a bocca aperta, quando Bucky finisce di raccontargli il tutto. E guarda Bucky con i suoi tipici occhi a cuoricino. Bucky ha visto quello sguardo solo quando Sam parla di Natasha. E tutto questo lo spaventa. 

‘’Devi invitarlo da te, domani sera. Inviterò anche Natasha e chiederò anche a Becca di raggiungerci. Non voglio sentire scuse!’’

‘’Sam.’’ Gli dice esasperato Bucky, uscendo dalla macchina. Ironia della sorte, il suo bastone di oggi ha dei cuori rossi disegnati sopra. Quando Sam li vede, scoppia a ridere di gusto. Bucky vorrebbe tirargli il bastone sulle gambe. ‘’Non stiamo insieme e non ci stiamo nemmeno frequentando. Ci siamo semplicemente baciati. Capita, fra adulti consenzienti.’’ 

‘’Non intendo assecondarti in questa tua strana teoria. Se non glielo chiederai tu, lo farò io. O peggio, lo chiederò a Natasha.’’ Lo minaccia Sam, offrendogli il braccio per aiutarlo a salire le scale. Maledette. 

Bucky non risponde, perché è un’opzione che non è disposto ad affrontare. Entrano nella clinica in perfetto orario. 

‘’Sei più puntuale di un orologio svizzero, zuccherino.’’ Lo saluta Natasha, masticando una gomma rosa. ‘’Uh e ti sei messo tutto in ghingheri.’’ Natasha guarda Sam velocemente, addolcendo lo sguardo e i due iniziano ad escludere Bucky. Che ne è grato. 

Steve esce dalla stanza proprio in quel momento, accompagnando una sua paziente fuori dalla porta. La signora è anziana e il suo rossetto rosso illumina il suo bel viso. Prima di salutare Steve, gli pizzica una guancia. La donna si volta ed è in quel momento che nota Bucky fissarla. Gli sorride e si volta verso Steve, facendogli un occhiolino. 

‘’Ehi. Vieni pure.’’ Gli dice Steve, arrossendo leggermente sulle gote. Bucky vuole divorarlo. 

Si affretta a entrare nella stanza e, anche se sente lo sguardo di Natasha e Sam sulla sua schiena, non gli importa. Perché sta per passare un’intera ora con Steve. 

Si toglie il cappotto e le scarpe come d’abitudine e si appoggia con la schiena al lettino. Steve è di fronte a lui e gli sorride stupidamente. Bucky stringe le dita intorno al bastone, per resistere alla voglia che ha di allungare la mano e toccarlo. 

Steve sembra accorgersi della fantasia del suo bastone, che è ridicolmente identica a quella delle sue calze. I suoi occhi sembrano illuminarsi e il suo sorriso sembra ingrandirsi ancora di più. Se basta così poco per farlo sorridere in quel modo, Bucky è pronto a indossare per sempre vestiti con fantasie a cuori. 

‘’Come sono andato oggi, con la scelta delle calze? Sono di tuo gradimento?’’ Lo stuzzica Bucky.

‘’Molto. Puoi considerarle come le mie preferite.’’ Steve si allontana verso il bagno e Bucky sente correre l’acqua del rubinetto. ‘’Come sta il tuo ginocchio? La pomata ha funzionato?’’ 

Bucky è convinto di essere diventato dello stesso colore dei cuori sulle sue calze. La pomata ha funzionato davvero, perché dopo meno di un’ora il ginocchio era tornato alla sua forma normale. E non sa se sia dovuto alle dita di Steve abili sulla sua pelle o alla pomata. 

‘’Qualunque strano intruglio tu mi abbia spalmato, ha funzionato alla grande.’’

‘’Ne sono contento.’’ Steve ritorna dal bagno e stende i tappetini rossi sul pavimento. Bucky lo raggiunge e si siede sul suo, senza provare dolore alla gamba. 

‘’L’antifurto?’’ Gli chiede Bucky, aspettando che Steve lo raggiunga e gli dica cosa fare. 

‘’Niente di importante. Era scattata la corrente nel quartiere e l’antifurto ha suonato.’’ Maledetto antifurto. E maledetto Fury; pensa Bucky.

Steve lo guarda sorridendo, come se stesse pensando lo stesso di Bucky. Si siede elegantemente sul tappetino. Una delle cose di Steve che gli piace di più è il fatto che, nonostante sia uno dei ragazzi più muscolosi che abbia mai conosciuto, si muove come se fosse leggero. 

Iniziano a fare stretching in silenzio, guardandosi e sorridendosi complici. L’esercizio che gli propone Steve per oggi non è doloroso e in meno di mezz’ora hanno finito. 

Steve lo accompagna verso il lettino e lo aiuta a sdraiarsi. 

‘’Stiamo per fare quell’esercizio che non mia piace, vero?’’ chiede Bucky, sbuffando leggermente. Si sistema maggiormente sul materassino, in modo che riesca a vedere anche Steve, oltre al soffitto. 

‘’Sai che è inevitabile.’’

‘’Lo so, ma questo non lo rende meno doloroso.’’ Balbetta Bucky, perché Steve non ha perso tempo e sta iniziando a fargli flettere il ginocchio sinistro. In questa posizione e con questi movimenti, la botta che ha preso da quel bambino si fa sentire. 

Chiude gli occhi e trattiene il respiro, fino a quando Steve non gli distende la gamba di nuovo, massaggiandogli il ginocchio con le dita. Rimangono fermi per troppo tempo, quindi Bucky apre lentamente gli occhi e si rende conto che Steve è vicino a lui, mentre rimane appoggiato al suo ginocchio con una mano. 

Si avvicina lentamente al volto di Bucky, guardandolo in cerca di un rifiuto. Ma Bucky non ha intenzione di fermarlo, da qualsiasi cosa Steve voglia farlo. Quando sente il respiro di Steve sulle sue labbra, Steve piega il suo ginocchio.

Bucky apre leggermente le labbra e Steve lo bacia, zittendo il suo dolore. Bucky afferra il retro del suo collo, avvicinandolo maggiormente e approfondendo il bacio. Si ritrova a gemere silenziosamente tra le sue labbra, perché non riesce nemmeno a concentrarsi sul dolore alla gamba, ora che Steve lo sta baciando. 

Steve si separa dalle sue labbra e Bucky è pronto a protestare immediatamente, ma Steve inizia a baciare l’angolo della sua bocca, per poi scendere verso il suo mento e il suo collo. Steve morde la pelle sotto l’orecchio di Bucky e Bucky stringe le dita tra i capelli di Steve, gemendo nel suo orecchio. Per quanto la sensazione delle sue labbra sulla sua pelle sia perfetta, Bucky rivuole baciarlo. E Steve sembra capirlo, perché ritorna a baciarlo, con più furia di prima. Lecca tra le sue labbra e Bucky apre la bocca, permettendo a Steve di leccare dentro. 

Non sa esattamente quanto tempo passi e nemmeno quanti piegamenti dopo, ma la mano di Steve abbandona il suo ginocchio e Steve si separa lentamente da lui. Si asciuga la bocca con il retro della mano e Bucky pensa di non aver visto nulla di più eccitante nella sua vita. 

‘’Ha funzionato?’’

Bucky guarda in mezzo alle proprie gambe e si rende conto della sua imbarazzante erezione. Pessima idea, indossare la tuta. Abbassa il bordo della felpa, sperando che Steve non abbia visto nulla, perché non gli serve che pensi che sia un adolescente alle prese con le prime esperienze, che diventa duro come una roccia solo per un bacio. Ma dal sorrisino di Steve, Bucky sa che se n’è accorto. 

‘’Direi di sì. Se dico così vuol dire che mi bacerai di nuovo, vero?’’ Gli chiede Bucky con l’intenzione di scherzare. Steve lo guarda serio, prima di borbottare qualcosa e baciarlo di nuovo. 

Bucky gli va incontro, sollevando la schiena dal lettino e scontrandosi contro le sue labbra. È strano, ma le labbra di Steve sanno di caramella alla fragola e sono così morbide, a contatto con quelle di Bucky. 

Steve appoggia la mano sulla base del suo collo e i capelli di Bucky gli solleticano le dita. Bucky gli morde il labbro inferiore e stringe una mano sulla schiena di Steve, spingendolo verso di sé, nonostante ci sia il lettino in mezzo. Steve geme sulle sue labbra e Bucky si ritiene soddisfatto. 

Si separano solo per mancanza di aria e Bucky guarda estasiato come il petto di Steve si sollevi ed abbassi velocemente. 

‘’Lo prendo come un sì.’’ 

Steve scoppia a ridere in una risata strozzata e gli sistema una ciocca di capelli dietro le orecchie. 

‘’Spero solo che Fury non tenga le telecamere accese, in questa stanza. Non saprei come spiegargli tutto questo.’’ Steve scuote la testa sorridendo e Bucky gli accarezza la schiena da sopra la sua maglietta terribilmente stretta. È così complicato concentrarsi su quello che dice, quando indossa solo un misero tessuto e Bucky riesce a vedere la linea dei suoi addominali. 

‘’Non voglio pensare a Fury in questo momento. Dio, Steve. Ora ogni volta che mi bacerai, mi immaginerò Fury all’angolo della stanza che ci fissa.’’ Bucky finge di essere offeso e allontana le mani dalla sua schiena, incrociandole al petto. Sorride per il solletico, quando Steve gli bacia la guancia. 

‘’É un modo per dirmi che vuoi che ti baci di nuovo?’’ Gli sussurra sulla pelle, spostando poi le labbra verso il suo orecchio. ‘’Perché devi solo chiedere.’’

‘’Sono un amante dell’effetto sorpresa.’’ Dice Bucky, trattenendo il fiato per i baci di Steve. Nota con piacere che Steve ha scoperto il suo punto debole e che se ne sta approfittando terribilmente. 

‘’Non mi dire. Non l’avevo notato.’’ Steve solleva di colpo la testa e indica con lo sguardo l’erezione semi nascosta di Bucky. Bucky grugnisce e ritorna con un tonfo con la schiena sul lettino, sotto le risate di Steve. 

Il biondo recupera le sue scarpe e l’aiuta ad indossarle, dimostrandogli di aver imparato a fare il fiocco, guadagnandosi una carezza sulla guancia da parte di Bucky. 

Prima di uscire, Bucky pensa alle parole di Sam e tocca dolcemente il braccio di Steve, per attirare l’attenzione. 

‘’Stavo pensando—‘’ inizia Bucky timidamente, e la timidezza non è da lui. Insomma, indossa calze con i peni! ‘’—in realtà è un’idea di Sam, quindi se non ti sta bene puoi prendertela con lui. Insomma, volevo chiederti se—‘’

‘’Sì.’’ Lo interrompe Steve, con un sorriso furbo. 

‘’Sì? Ma non sai nemmeno cosa volevo dire!’’

‘’Qualsiasi cosa volessi propormi, per me è un sì.’’ Gli risponde con tutta sincerità Steve, allungandogli il bastone. ‘’Sono curioso di sapere a cosa stai pensando.’’

‘’Che sei incredibile, ecco a quello che penso. E non in senso positivo!’’ Si lamenta Bucky, schiaffeggiandogli dolcemente la mano. ‘’Domani sera, a casa mia. Ci saranno anche Sam, Nat e mia sorella Becca. Quindi niente pensieri sconci, Rogers.’’ Scherza Bucky, sapendo di non potendo resistere a Steve. 

Steve annuisce, con un broncio adorabile e Bucky lo bacia immediatamente, provocando una risata di Steve, prontamente strozzata dalle proprie labbra. Lo bacia un’ultima volta, prima di voltarsi e uscire dalla stanza. 

Natasha lo guarda con un sopracciglio inarcato e Becca si avvicina, sistemandogli i capelli. Bucky non vuole assolutamente guardarsi allo specchio.

Anche se nessuno osa parlare, Bucky riesce a sentire i pensieri di entrambe e, dopo aver sbuffato rumorosamente, le guarda colpevole. 

‘’L’ho invitato alla cena di domani sera. Vi prego, non siate imbarazzanti.’’ Le prega Bucky, guardandole supplicante. Il fatto è che Sam, Nat e Becca sono le uniche persone che possano metterlo in imbarazzo con fatti inediti della sua vita. Come quella volta che, durante una gita di famiglia, Bucky ha dovuto far fermare la macchina in autostrada e appostarsi dietro l’unico cespuglio. Bucky giura che se Becca tira fuori quella storia, non ci penserà due volte, prima di bandirla di casa. 

Becca e Natasha si guardano complici e sorridendo, con espressioni falsamente angeliche. Bucky non crede a nessuna delle due.

La cena va alla grande. Anzi, la giornata va alla grande. L’appuntamento con Steve, oltre ad aiutarlo con il ginocchio, gli permette di baciarlo e toccarlo quanto vuole. Steve ha messo in chiaro che, nonostante gli piaccia baciarlo, e lo dimostra a Bucky in moltissime occasioni, debbano concentrarsi sulla fisioterapia. Quindi ritagliano l’ultimo quarto d’ora solo per loro. 

La cena, appositamente preparata da Sam, perché in nessun modo Bucky dovrà avvelenare Steve con le sue misere doti culinarie, inizia in modo imbarazzante. 

Steve e Natasha sono gli ultimi ad arrivare e, appena Steve attraversa la soglia di casa, con in mano una bottiglia di vino, Bucky è pronto a saltargli addosso e a baciare ogni singolo centimetro della sua pelle. Becca lo distrae, soffiandogli nell’orecchio prima di andare a salutare Steve, abbracciandolo caldamente. Se Steve è in imbarazzo, non lo fa notare. 

Bucky è già seduto a tavola, non per maleducazione ma per il suo stupido ginocchio. Steve si siede di fianco a lui e gli sorride caldamente. La cosa più strana della serata è il rapporto tra Sam e Steve, che sembrano conoscersi da una vita. E se Bucky non ne fosse completamente entusiasta, sarebbe terribilmente geloso di entrambi.

Per tutta la serata, la mano di Steve rimane appoggiata sulla sua coscia destra, accarezzandola occasionalmente e facendo stringere le dita dei piedi a Bucky, per la voglia di ricambiare. 

Al dolce, l’imbarazzo iniziale sembra completamente sparito. Steve ride spensierato agli sproloqui di Sam e Natasha e alle battute stupide di Becca. Bucky sorseggia il vino, che è terribilmente buono, mentre li guarda interagire fra loro. 

Si regge alla sedia e si solleva, approfittando della distrazione di Steve. Recupera il suo pacchetto di sigarette e si dirige verso il balcone. La temperatura non è l’ideale per restare sul balcone senza una giaccone, ma a Bucky piace fumare con il fresco sul viso, sapendo che il fumo è in grado di riscaldarlo. Brooklyn è illuminata davanti ai suoi occhi e Bucky si ritrova rilassato, con le braccia appoggiate alla ringhiera. 

‘’Non ti facevo un tipo da sigaretta.’’ Steve chiude la finestra alle sue spalle e lo raggiunge. Indossa la giacca e ha tra le mani la coperta di Bucky. Si avvicina e gliela appoggia sulle spalle. ‘’Forse più da pipa occasionale.’’

‘’Questo è il momento in cui mi riprendi e mi dici che il fumo fa male ai polmoni?’’

Steve ride e solleva le mani in segno di resa. Tira fuori un pacchetto dalla sua tasca e gli chiede l’accendino. Steve Rogers che fuma è dannatamente eccitante. 

‘’Sarebbe incoerente da parte mia.’’ Steve gli respira il fumo in faccia e Bucky si affretta a ricambiare, facendolo ridere. ‘’Grazie per avermi invitato. Sam e Rebecca sono splendidi. E il cibo era ottimo.’’

‘’Quindi hai accettato solo per il cibo e per poter stare con Becca e Sam. Buono a sapersi.’’ Scherza Bucky, spegnendo la sigaretta nel posacenere. 

Sente il petto di Steve appoggiarsi alla sua schiena e le sue braccia circondargli il petto, facendo in modo di affondare il viso nello spazio tra la sua spalla e il collo. Il suo naso è freddo a contatto e Bucky rabbrividisce, avvicinandosi maggiormente al petto caldo di Steve. 

‘’Come fai a leggermi così nel profondo?’’ 

‘’Credo sia un superpotere. Ora puoi baciarmi?’’ 

Steve ride e gli gira il volto lentamente, accontentandolo felicemente. 

La cena va alla grande e anche il successivo mese. 

Bucky non salta nemmeno un appuntamento e Steve è sempre lì alla clinica ad aspettarlo. Parlano molto, si baciano ancora di più e il ginocchio di Bucky sta facendo progressi. 

Natasha e Sam adorano così tanto Steve e l’abituale cena del venerdì tra Sam e Bucky si è trasformata in una cena a quattro, alla quale si aggiunge Becca quando può. 

Steve e Bucky si frequentano anche fuori dalla clinica, ma le loro uscite si limitano all’appartamento di Bucky, perché non vogliono rischiare di sovraccaricare il ginocchio di Bucky. 

Non che Bucky si lamenti, ovviamente. Perché avere Steve a sua completa disposizione, nelle mura sicure del suo appartamento, è tutto quello di cui ha bisogno. Il giovedì è la serata di Masterchef e i due si ritrovano sul divano di Bucky a commentare le puntate, con i commenti pungenti di Bucky e le risate di Steve. Alla fine la puntata non la guardano completamente, troppo impegnati a baciarsi sul divano come due completi adolescenti. 

Bucky, come Steve d’altro canto, sembra non avere mai abbastanza delle labbra dell’altro. E ogni volta, quando Bucky pensa che la serata finisca con la propria schiena distesa su ogni possibile superficie solida, mentre Steve spinge dentro di lui come se ne dipendesse la propria vita, Steve interrompe il bacio e dice che si è fatto tardi, per poi baciarlo un’ultima volta e tornare a casa. 

E per Bucky va bene, davvero. Perché ognuno ha i propri tempi e Bucky deve rispettare quelli di Steve. E va bene, perché il tempo che passa con lui e i baci che si scambiano sono abbastanza per Bucky. 

Ma Bucky è stanco di masturbarsi da solo, immaginando tutto quello che Steve gli potrebbe fare. E la situazione gli sta sfuggendo di mano. Perché la sera prima, mentre Steve si sollevava dal divano per andare in cucina, Bucky ha dovuto stringere la propria erezione attraverso il tessuto dei pantaloni, solo per la visione del fondoschiena di Steve. Ovviamente si era affrettato a toglierla immediatamente, volendo evitare di essere colto in fragrante da Steve. 

È che Bucky non capisce. Steve sembra molto soddisfatto delle loro sessioni di pomiciate quotidiane. E più di una volta, la sua erezione promettente ha strusciato contro la coscia di Bucky. Ma nulla di più; solo baci e occasionalmente mani che toccano la pelle sotto il tessuto della maglia dell’altro. La prima volta che Bucky ha toccato gli addominali di Steve è quasi venuto nelle proprie mutande. 

Oggi Bucky si sente più eccitato del solito. Forse a causa della foto che gli ha mandato Steve appena sveglio, ossia il primo piano del suo viso, con tanto di emoticon con i cuori gialli, che sono i preferiti di Bucky. E la foto non era nemmeno così provocante. 

Ma il fatto è che sembra che Bucky abbia un debole per ogni cosa di Steve, eccitante o meno. Nella foto i capelli di Steve erano in disordine e sparavano in tutte le direzioni, sul tessuto del cuscino. E sembravano così soffici. Inoltre, oltre al viso Steve aveva inquadrato anche le sue clavicole nude e il mix è stato letale per Bucky. 

Entra in macchina di Sam, sperando di non avere un’erezione indesiderata. Alla clinica saluta velocemente Natasha ed entra nella stanza di Steve, che solleva lo sguardo dai fogli che ha in mano e rivolge la sua completa attenzione a Bucky, che sembra scaraventarsi contro di lui più concentrato che mai. 

‘’Perché non vuoi fare sesso con me? È per il ginocchio? Perché posso assicurarti che può sopportare quel tipo di dolore.’’ Borbotta velocemente Bucky, a pochi centimetri da Steve. L’espressione preoccupata di Steve si tramuta immediatamente in una divertita. 

‘’Cosa ti ha fatto pensare che non voglia fare sesso con te?’’

‘’Non so, il fatto che non ho ancora messo le mani sotto le tue mutande. O il fatto che non mi hai ancora scopato contro il muro.’’ Bucky fa finta di pensarci e lo guarda male, sentendo la sua risata. ‘’E non ridere di me! Hai idea di quanto tutto questo sia frustante?’’ Gli dice, indicandolo dalla testa ai piedi. 

‘’Con ‘tutto questo’ intendi me?’’

‘’Sì! Intendo te, i tuoi schifosissimi e numerosi addominali e le tue foto che mi mandi la mattina, appena ti svegli. Dio, Steve!’’ Conclude Bucky e, senza prestare attenzione a Steve, si avvicina al lettino e ci si siede sopra, incrociando poi le braccia al petto. Sente lo sguardo di Steve su di lui, ma non osa guardarlo.

Sente i passi di Steve fino al lettino e le due mani sulle sue ginocchia. Senza guardarlo, separa le gambe, facendogli spazio. 

‘’Posso parlare?’’ Gli chiede scherzosamente Steve e il suo tono divertito i fa venire voglia di morderlo. 

‘’Se insisti.’’

‘’Hai ragione.’’ Gli dice serio Steve e Bucky lo guarda ad occhi spalancati. Sente una pressione allo stomaco, al pensiero di Steve che non lo vuole. Si pente di aver iniziato la conversazione. ‘’Ho aspettato per il tuo ginocchio. Perché ho paura di non sapermi trattenere con te, in certe circostanze e di farti male alla gamba.’’

Bucky lo guarda a bocca aperta e cerca di pensare a qualcosa da dirgli, ma si sente così in colpa che non dice nulla. Per tutto questo tempo Steve aveva messo il suo bene e quello della sua gamba, prima del suo piacere. Bucky vorrebbe sprofondare e chiedergli scusa in ogni modo possibile. 

‘’Mi dispiace.’’ Inizia a dire e sente la mano di Steve accarezzargli la coscia, come a dimostrargli che non gli importa. ‘’Non avrei dovuto reagire in questo modo. Non ho pensato prima di parlare.’’ 

‘’Ed è un tuo difetto. Forse il più grande. Ma mi piaci anche per questo.’’ Gli confessa Steve a bassa voce, toccando il naso di Bucky con il proprio. Ed è un gesto così dolce, da far arrossire Bucky fino all’orecchie. 

‘’Mi piaci anche tu, se non si fosse capito.’’

‘’Avevo un piccolo presentimento. Forse ne ho avuto la conferma pochi minuti fa, quando sei entrato qui chiedendomi perché non ti avessi ancora scopato contro il muro.’’ 

Bucky nasconde il viso nel collo di Steve, ridendo silenziosamente. Steve gli accarezza i capelli, rassicurandolo e tenendolo stretto tra il suo corpo. 

‘’Forza. Iniziamo con lo stretching.’’ Dice Steve, aiutandolo ad alzarsi. Non che gli serva, dato che ultimamente riesce a farlo tranquillamente. 

Nell’ultima settimana, Steve ha deciso di ampliare il loro stretching, volendo che Bucky sia rilassato per tutto il resto del corpo. E ora che riesce a rimanere sulle proprie gambe anche senza l’aiuto del bastone, Steve può proporgli gli esercizi più improbabili. 

Come questo. Bucky è in piedi, con le gambe distanziate. Steve gli ha detto di sollevare le braccia e di unire le mani, in modo da sentire tirare persino i muscoli del petto. E Bucky cerca di farlo, perché non vuole deludere Steve in nessun modo.

Ma il corpo di Steve dietro alla sua schiena non lo aiuta a concentrarsi. Soprattutto quando una mano di Steve si posiziona sul suo stomaco, tenendolo per farlo rimanere dritto con la schiena. 

Ed è quando si raddrizza con il corpo che Bucky si rende conto dell’erezione di Steve contro le sue natiche. Geme per il contatto, allontanandosi immediatamente quando sente Steve irrigidirsi. Sente il respiro di Steve contro il suo orecchio e finge di non essersi accorto di nulla, sperando che Steve non abbia sentito il suo verso.

Steve stringe maggiormente la mano sul suo stomaco, spingendo il corpo di Bucky contro di sé. Il petto di Steve entra in contatto con la schiena di Bucky, mentre il suo viso si abbassa sul suo collo e inizia a baciarne la pelle tesa. Bucky si inarca al tocco e inizia ad abbassare le braccia, ma le mani di Steve sono agili e le riportano in alto. Steve gli morde la pelle, non troppo forte, ma abbastanza per farlo gemere. 

‘‘Rimani così.’’ Lo istruisce Steve e dopo aver constato che Bucky lo stia ascoltando, muove i fianchi per andare incontro al fondoschiena di Bucky. 

Bucky riesce a sentire la lunghezza di Steve al centro delle sue natiche e abbandona la testa all’indietro, sospirando il nome di Steve. Steve continua a muovere i fianchi lentamente e a baciargli il collo, mentre lo sostiene. 

Bucky abbassa le braccia lentamente e Steve allontana il bacino dal fondoschiena di Bucky. Bucky geme frustato e riporta le braccia in aria, sotto la risata strozzata di Steve. 

‘’Ti stai divertendo, vero?’’ Lo riprende Bucky, zittendosi appena Steve gli morde il punto di pelle sotto il suo orecchio. Maledetto. 

‘’Non ne hai idea.’’ Gli mormora all’orecchio, strusciando maggiormente i fianchi. Le sue dita afferrano il bordo della sua felpa e gliela sollevano. Steve si allontana dal suo collo, per togliergliela. 

Bucky sente il freddo pungergli il petto e la pelle nuda delle spalle, ma Steve è subito pronto a riscaldarlo con le sue mani. Bucky abbassa finalmente le braccia, stavolta senza che Steve gli dica niente. Copre la mano di Steve con la propria e gira il volto, per andare incontro al suo viso. 

Steve lo guarda negli occhi e Bucky sente le sue dita farsi strada verso il suo petto, provocandogli brividi su tutto il corpo. I polpastrelli di Steve arrivano fino al bordo dei pantaloni di Bucky e, prima di addentrarsi dentro al tessuto, Steve lo guarda in cerca di una conferma. 

Bucky non dice nulla, ma raggiunge le sue labbra e lo bacia come se volesse dimostrargli la voglia che ha di lui. Steve ricambia il bacio lentamente e passa il palmo della propria mano sull’erezione di Bucky, ancora coperta dal tessuto del suo pantalone. Bucky geme sulle sue labbra e sposta la testa per guardare il movimento della mano di Steve. 

‘’Da quanto tempo sei in queste condizioni?’’ gli chiede Steve, sussurrandoglielo contro l’orecchio. Stringe maggiormente la sua erezione e Bucky inarca la schiena, andando incontro al bacino di Steve. 

‘’Da stamattina. O da un mese. Non ne ho idea.’’ Balbetta velocemente, perché non riesce a pensare lucidamente con la mano di Steve in mezzo alle proprie gambe e alla sua erezione in mezzo alle sue natiche. Steve ride contro la sua tempia, stringendolo maggiormente al petto. 

‘’Apprezzo la tua sincerità.’’ Lo loda, prima di abbassargli il bordo del pantalone, scoprendo la sua erezione che svetta contro il suo addome. Bucky sospira, soddisfatto di essere stato liberato dalla restrizione della tuta. 

Trattiene il respiro, voltando il volto verso quello di Steve. Lo prega con lo sguardo di toccarlo. Steve circonda la sua erezione in una presa decisa, passando il pollice sulla punta umida di Bucky. Bucky geme contro le sue labbra, appoggiandole sulla sua bocca per evitare di fare troppo rumore. 

Steve inizia a muovere la mano, abbassando il palmo e lubrificando il suo pene con il liquido pre seminale di Bucky. Steve appoggia il mento sulla spalla di Bucky, osservando l’erezione di Bucky scomparire nel proprio pugno. Steve sospira nel suo orecchio e struscia il bacino contro il suo fondoschiena. 

Inizia a masturbarlo più velocemente, alterando stoccate decise a lente carezze. Steve si concentra maggiormente sulla punta, provocando i sospiri di Bucky. 

Bucky si sente cedere sulle gambe e si appoggia con le mani sulla superficie più vicina, ossia la scrivania. Inarca la schiena e appoggia la guancia sul legno del tavolo, sperando che possa attutire i suoi versi. Senza smettere di muovere la mano, Steve inizia a baciare la sua schiena. Sente le sue mani abbassargli maggiormente i pantaloni suoi fianchi, fino ad atterrare ai suoi piedi. 

Sente il fiato di Steve sul suo fondoschiena e sospira ad alta voce, quando Steve lambisce la pelle del suo fondoschiena con le sue labbra. Allontana la mano dall’erezione di Bucky e Bucky non ha nemmeno la forza di lamentarsi dell’assenza del tocco di Steve. Perché Steve porta le mani sulle sue natiche e le separa. Dice qualcosa a bassa voce, mentre tasta con le dita la morbidezza della pelle di Bucky, per poi baciarla. Steve si avvicina leggermente all’interno e Bucky si morde il dorso della mano per evitare di urlare, quando sente la lingua di Steve contro la sua entrata. 

Bucky inarca i fianchi, per andare incontro alla sua bocca, ma le mani di Steve lo tengono fermo sul bordo della scrivania. Steve inizia a leccare e mordere tutta la pelle che ha a disposizione, con maggiore foga. Penetra l’entrata di Bucky con la propria lingua e Bucky afferra il retro della testa di Steve con una mano, spingendoselo contro. 

A Steve non dispiace e geme contro la sua pelle. Bucky si sente vicino a venire contro la scrivania, sporcandola con il proprio seme. Solo per la sensazione della lingua di Steve contro la sua entrata. Steve massaggia la sua entrata con il polpastrello e, senza preavviso, lo penetra con un dito fino alla prima nocca. 

Bucky sente una lacrima rotolare contro la sua guancia per il piacere che sta provando. Morde la sua mano, gemendo silenziosamente il nome di Steve tra le labbra. Steve muove il dito, facendolo uscire completamente per poi penetrarlo di nuovo. E Bucky non resiste più. 

Urla contro il bordo del mobile, quando Seve aggiunge un altro dito. Sente la mano di Steve accarezzargli la schiena, rassicurandolo e standogli vicino. 

Steve sposta il viso e fa uscire le sue dita lentamente. Bucky ne approfitta per sollevarsi dalla scrivania e girarsi verso Steve, allontanando i pantaloni dalle sue caviglie.

Steve lo guarda con occhi affamati, come se volesse mangiarlo di nuovo. Bucky abbassa lo sguardo e lo punta in mezzo alle gambe di Steve. La sua erezione sembra esplodere e Bucky teme che il tessuto dei suoi pantaloni non reggerà, perché il pene di Steve sembra enorme. Bucky si lecca le labbra e, se il suo stupido ginocchio glielo permettesse, si metterebbe in ginocchio e glielo succhierebbe fino a sentire la mascella dolere. 

Invece si avvicina e lo bacia, afferrandolo per la base della schiena. Si siede a gambe spalancate sulla scrivania, intrappolando Steve. Gli lecca le labbra e afferra le sue natiche tra le dita, gemendo per la consistenza. Perché seriamente, il sedere di Steve Rogers è paradisiaco. 

‘’É il tuo modo di dimostrami che hai apprezzato?’’ Steve ridacchia sulle sue labbra, accarezzando il naso di Bucky con il proprio. 

‘’Credo di potertelo dimostrare in un altro modo.’’ Gli sussurra sulle labbra Bucky, portando le mani sul bordo dei pantaloni di Steve. Steve ride dolcemente e Bucky sente già la consistenza della sua erezione sulla sua mano. 

Steve allontana le mani dal corpo di Bucky per togliersi la maglia. E Bucky ne approfitta subito per passare le dita sulla pelle tesa del petto di Steve, gemendo per la visione. Steve gli accarezza i capelli, guardandolo negli occhi. 

Bucky raggiunge il bordo dei suoi pantaloni e glieli abbassa fino a rivelare la sua enorme erezione. Bucky non ha avuto moltissimi partner nella sua vita, ma crede di avere esperienze con i porno. E questo è il pene più lungo che abbia mai visto. E il pensiero che sia davanti al suo viso, gli fa leccare le labbra. 

Punta lo sguardo sul viso di Steve e allunga la mamo, fino a circondare completamente la sua erezione. Si bea del sospiro di piacere di Steve e della sua espressione, continuando a muovere il polso sempre più velocemente.

Senza allontanare la mano, si piega e raggiunge con le labbra la punta dell’erezione di Steve. La posizione non è delle migliore e, nonostante Bucky riesca a raggiungere il bacino di Steve, sa che sarà il miglior pompino che potrà offrirgli. 

Ma a Steve sembra non importare, perché appena la lingua di Bucky raggiunge la sua punta umida, getta la testa indietro e chiude gli occhi, gemendo silenziosamente. Stringe i capelli di Bucky in una mano, senza spingerlo verso di lui ma solo per ancorarsi a qualcosa. 

Ed è una visione, che Bucky geme con le labbra intorno alla sua erezione. Addentra le mani sotto il tessuto del suo pantalone e si aggrappa alle natiche di Steve, affondando l’erezione di Steve nella sua bocca il più possibile. Bucky mormora estasiato quanto sente il sapore del liquido pre seminale di Steve, portandosi una mano in mezzo alle proprie gambe, per stringere la propria erezione.

Steve esce dalle sua labbra, scontrando immediatamente le proprie contro quelle umide di Bucky, avvicinandosi maggiormente al suo corpo. Bucky ricambia il bacio e scivola con il bacino sulla superficie della scrivania, andando incontro ai fianchi di Steve. 

‘’Nel cassetto.’’ Dice Steve, allontanando le labbra da quelle di Bucky e baciandogli il collo, trascinando la lingua fino al petto e circondando il capezzolo di Bucky. ‘’C’è una scatola.’’ 

‘’Non dirmi che avevi già programmato tutto.’’ Bucky ride senza fiato, zittendosi e gettando la testa all’indietro quando Steve gli morde il capezzolo, per poi leccarlo. 

Bucky si affretta a recuperare un preservativo dalla scatola, distratto dalle labbra di Steve che scendono verso il suo petto. Perde la presa sulla scatola quando Steve gli lecca completamente tutta la lunghezza della sua erezione, guardandolo affamato. Bucky non crede di riuscire a resistere un secondo di più.

Afferra la confezione con dita tremanti e l’appoggia di fianco al suo fianco, prima di allacciare le braccia intorno al collo di Steve e trascinarlo con il petto sul proprio, baciandolo di nuovo. 

Steve indossa il preservativo, circondando la sua erezione velocemente e Bucky apre ancora di più le gambe. La preparazione non è stata delle migliori, ma l’entrata di Bucky è ancora bagnata della saliva di Steve e nessuno dei due vuole aspettare un secondo di più.

Quindi Steve circonda il retro delle cosce di Bucky tra le proprie dita, tirandolo maggiormente contro di lui. Bucky circonda il fianco di Steve con la sua gamba destra, lasciando penzolare quella sinistra sul bordo della scrivania. 

Steve allinea la punta della propria erezione verso l’entrata di Bucky e, dopo averla strusciata solo per far lamentare Bucky, inizia a penetrarlo lentamente sospirando sulle labbra di Bucky. Bucky stringe le sue spalle, mordendosi le labbra per il leggero dolore. Quando Steve è completamente dentro di lui, entrambi rimangono fermi, per far rilassare Bucky. 

Entrambi respirano affannosamente sulle labbra dell’altro, guardandosi con le sopracciglia aggrottate per il piacere. 

Senza distogliere lo sguardo dal viso di Bucky, Steve inizia a muovere i fianchi, uscendo lentamente dalla sua entrata, per poi penetrarlo di nuovo. Bucky gli morde la mandibola, graffiando la sua schiena con le unghie, provocando un gemito da parte di Steve. 

Steve inizia a muoversi più velocemente, colpendo ritmicamente la prostata di Bucky, facendolo ricadere con la schiena sulla scrivania. Bucky si porta un braccio davanti alla bocca, attutendo tutti i versi attraverso la pelle del suo polso. 

Le spinte si intensificano e Bucky morde la pelle del suo braccio, perché la punta dell’erezione di Steve colpisce la sua prostata con più furia. Steve gli toglie il braccio dal viso e si piega verso di lui, baciandolo con foga mentre continua a spingersi dentro di lui. 

Bucky viene contro le sue labbra, senza nemmeno il bisogno che Steve tocchi la propria erezione. Steve intrappola l’urlo di piacere di Bucky fra le proprie labbra, mentre Bucky chiude gli occhi, lasciandosi andare contro il proprio petto e quello di Steve. 

Steve appoggia la guancia sul petto di Bucky, spingendo un’ultima volta prima di venire dentro al preservativo, con un sospiro affannoso. Bucky lo stringe al proprio petto, accarezzando i capelli corti, sulla base del suo collo umido. 

Rimangono sdraiati fino a quando i loro respiri non si calmano. Steve si solleva lentamente dal suo petto e, dopo averlo baciato sulle labbra, esce lentamente dal suo corpo. Cammina nudo fino al cestino, gettando il preservativo nel sacco. 

Aiuta Bucky ad alzarsi, ridendo leggermente per l’espressione estasiata di Bucky. 

‘’Sei vivo?’’ Gli chiede Steve sorridendo, passando un fazzoletto sul petto di Bucky, per poi pulire il proprio dal seme di Bucky e dal proprio sudore. 

‘’Voglio rifarlo. Subito, se è possibile.’’

Steve ride di gusto, rivestendosi e porgendo i vestiti. Bucky lo guarda divertito, indossando lentamente il proprio pantalone. 

‘’Credo che il mio prossimo paziente arriverà a momenti. E devo ancora ripulire la scrivania e sistemarmi. Sembra che abbia appena avuto un orgasmo?’’ Steve si indica il viso arrossato e i capelli disordinati e Bucky annuisce, mordendosi il labbro per non ridere. 

Si avvicina al corpo di Steve e gli sistema i capelli, per poi baciarlo su una guancia.

‘’Però posso proporti questo.’’

Bucky lo guarda con un sorriso malizioso, attirato dal tono malizioso di Steve. 

‘’Domani sei il mio ultimo paziente. E dopo di te ho solo un breve incontro con Fury e gli altri.’’ Gli spiega Steve, accarezzandogli le spalle. Bucky si sente sciogliere sotto il suo tocco. ‘’Potresti aspettarmi qua fuori. L’incontro finirà presto. O potrei sempre fingere di stare male e svignarmela.’’

‘’Scommetto che nessuno crederebbe che sotto al tuo viso da angioletto si nasconda un bugiardo.’’

‘’Ovviamente. Tutto questo fa parte del mio piano per adescare giovani uomini attraenti. E con te ha funzionato.’’ Bucky lo schiaffeggia leggermente sul braccio, provocando le sue risate. ‘’Poi possiamo andare a casa mia, cucino per te, mettiamo su un film e fingiamo di vederlo.’’ 

Bucky sorride, annuendo felicemente. Lo bacia velocemente, prima di scendere dalla scrivania e andare a rivestirsi. Osserva Steve pulire la scrivania e aspetta seduto sul lettino che Steve gli allacci le scarpe, come d’abitudine. 

Dopo un ultimo bacio e uno sguardo che sa di mille promessa, Bucky esce dalla stanza. 

Il giorno seguente, Bucky si alza con la certezza che sarà una buona giornata. Si rende occupato per tutta la mattinata, fino all’ora dell’appuntamento con Steve. 

In macchina Sam lo guarda come se sapesse tutto ciò che gli passa nella mente. Bucky spera che Natasha non abbia accesso alle telecamera della stanza della clinica. Anzi, spera che non ci siano camere in quella stanza. 

L’appuntamento con Steve va alla grande. Non parlano molto durante gli esercizi, ma si guardano complici, comunicando silenziosamente tra loro. 

Quando Bucky va via, Steve si prende il suo tempo per baciarlo con la schiena appoggiata alla porta. Bucky spera di poterlo toccare presto, perché sente le mani prudergli per il desiderio di farlo. 

‘’Natasha mi ha promesso che non ci metterò molto.’’ Gli dice Steve, separandosi dalle labbra di Bucky. 

‘’Hai paura che possa andare via?’’ Lo prende in giro Bucky, solleticandogli i fianchi. 

‘’Nah, sappiamo entrambi che ti rincorrerei fino a casa.’’

‘’E che con il mio ginocchio sarebbe impossibile.’’ Specifica Bucky, meritandosi un morso sulla guancia. Bucky finge di essere schifato e si pulisce la pelle umida con il retro della mano, provocando le risate di Steve. 

‘’Allora a dopo.’’ Lo saluta Steve, aprendogli la porta. Escono insieme e Steve raggiunge la porta in fondo al corridoio, entrando poi nella stanza che sembra gremita di persone.

Nella sala d’attesa c’è solo Natasha, appoggiata con la schiena alla scrivania. Bucky ha avvisato Becca di non passare a prenderlo e, nonostante la ragazza abbia insistito per sapere il perché, Bucky è riuscito ha svignarsela. 

‘’Sei più luminoso del solito, zuccherino. Devo dedurre che la fisioterapia dia i suoi frutti.’’ Gli dice Natasha, accarezzandogli una guancia. Scruta il suo viso e sorride dolcemente. ‘’La felicità ti dona. Ed è quello che meriti. Hai aspettato molto per averla e ora sei radioso. Sono così fiera di te, Yasha.’’ Natasha lo abbraccia e Bucky inala il suo profumo rassicurante. Riesce a capire perfettamente la cotta di Sam nei suoi confronti. 

‘’Ora lasciami andare dagli altri, altrimenti chi lo sente Fury.’’ Si allontana Natasha, schiarendosi la voce. 

‘’Sai che non direbbe nulla. Sei la sua preferita.’’ La prende in giro Bucky, uscendo dalla clinica. 

Si stringe nel suo cappotto e tira fuori una sigaretta, gustandosi il vociare di Brooklyn e il fresco sulle sue guance rosse. 

‘’Posso averne una?’’

Bucky si volta e Brock gli sorride malizioso, indicando con la testa la sigaretta fra le sue labbra. Bucky gliene porge una con la mano tremante e gliela accende velocemente, volendo allontanarsi al più presto dall’altro. Brock sembra non aver perso le brutte abitudini, perché infrange lo spazio vitale di Bucky con il suo corpo. 

Bucky si pente di essere uscito a fumare. 

‘’Come va con la riabilitazione? Il nuovo fisioterapista riesce a colmare il vuoto che ho lasciato?’’ Brock ride, come se non avesse detto una delle cose più stupide che Bucky abbia mai sentito. Bucky non pensa che valga la pena dirglielo. 

‘’Steve è un bravo fisioterapista. E il ginocchio sta bene.’’ Gli risponde Bucky velocemente, pregando di poter uscire da quella situazione al più presto. 

Brock ride freddamente e Bucky sente un brivido di paura risalare lungo la sua schiena. 

‘’Alexander ne sarà molto felice. Scommetto che quando scoprirà il nome del fisioterapista che ha guarito il ginocchio malato del suo inutile figlio gay ne sarà molto soddisfatto.’’ 

Bucky trattiene il respiro e chiude gli occhi, voltando il viso per evitare lo sguardo di Brock. Non risponde e rimane in silenzio, provocando ancora più risate da parte dell’altro.

‘’Scommetto che farà conoscere al tuo Steven tutti i benefici di frequentare uno come te.’’

‘’Il suo nome è Steve. E Alexander non si avvicinerà a lui.’’ Gli risponde minaccioso Bucky, allontanandosi da lui e dirigendosi verso la clinica. 

Brock lo segue e afferra il suo polso, obbligandolo a girarsi. Sente il suo ginocchio protestare per il movimento. 

‘’Ora capisco.’’ Lo squadra Brock, con un’espressione disgustata. L’ombra di un ghigno sulle labbra. ‘’Lui non sa nulla, vero? Astuto, James. E non ha fatto domande sul ginocchio? O sul tuo cognome? O l’hai allontanato come fai con tutti?’’ Gli dice lentamente Brock, stringendo il suo polso tra le dita. Bucky cerca di dimenarsi, ma non ci riesce. 

‘’Lasciami.’’

‘’Ti sei innamorato di lui, vero? Oh Bucky, quanto sei ingenuo.’’ Lo deride Brock lasciandolo andare, rendendosi conto dello sguardo dei passanti. ‘’Pensi davvero che ti amerebbe, se sapesse la verità?’’ 

Bucky pensa al sorriso di Steve e ai momenti passati con lui. Cerca di non ascoltarlo, mentre lo guarda avvicinarsi alla clinica. 

‘’Pensi che possa davvero amarti?’’ Gli urla Brock da sopra le scale. ‘’Nessuno amerebbe mai un codardo come te. Prima te lo metti in testa, meglio sarà per tutti.’’ Brock gli sorride, prima di entrare nella clinica e far sbattere la porta alle sue spalle. 

Bucky rimane in piedi sul marciapiede, guardando la porta chiusa. Ha il respiro affannato e sente gli occhi pizzicargli per la verità delle parole di Brock. Quando si guarda intorno, Bucky si rende conto di avere lo sguardo dei passanti addosso. Alcuni lo stanno fotografando, mentre altri lo indicano e parlano sottovoce alla persona affianco. 

Bucky zoppica lontano da lì, appoggiandosi alle mura dei palazzi per sostenersi. Solleva la sciarpa sul volto e si ripromette di non piangere. Raggiunge la fermata della metropolitana più vicina e aspetta contro una colonna di poter tornare a casa. 

Nonostante quando entri in metropolitana zoppichi, nessuno all’interno si alza per cedergli il posto. Lo guardano solo curiosi e squadrandolo come se fosse un rifiuto. Il suo ginocchio sembra protestare e, quando scende alla sua fermata, deve sedersi sulla panchina più vicina. 

Raggiunge il suo appartamento quando ormai il buio è calato su Brooklyn e rabbrividisce sotto il suo cappotto. Sente le lacrime ghiacciarsi sulle guance e il vento pungergli la pelle, ma continua a camminare. 

Quando entra in casa, il silenzio è straziante. Si toglie velocemente il cappotto e, tremando completamente, si dirige verso il bagno. Non sa se il tremore sia dovuto per il freddo o per il pianto. O se sia un attacco di panico. Bucky non ne ha uno da mesi; esattamente dall’ultima volta che ha visto Alexander. 

Si spoglia velocemente e appoggia il telefono sul mobile del lavandino. Lo schermo continua ad illuminarsi e Bucky singhiozza quando nota il nome di Steve. Rimane ad osservarlo, cullato dal rumore della suoneria e dall’acqua della doccia. 

Scuote la testa e toglie il volume al telefono. 

Nella doccia non sa più quali siano le sue lacrime e quale sia l’acqua del soffione. Sa solo che si sente svuotato e sente la testa scoppiare. Si lascia scivolare contro il pavimento della doccia, portandosi le ginocchia al petto, nonostante il dolore. 

Quando esce dalla doccia, sente suonare anche il telefono di casa. Il suo cellulare non smette di illuminarsi, ma Bucky li ignora entrambi e, dopo essersi vestito e aver circondato il proprio corpo con la coperta più pesante che ha, crolla sul divano. 

Crede di aver pianto tutte le lacrime che aveva, quindi può rimanere sul divano per il resto della serata. Alla televisione danno le vecchie repliche di un film d’amore, ma Bucky non riesce a seguirlo. 

All’improvviso sente bussare alla sua porta. Il rumore lo fa spaventare e accende la luce, accorgendosi troppo tardi dello stupido errore commesso. Chiunque sia fuori dal suo appartamento, sa che Bucky è in casa. 

‘’Bucky?’’ 

Bucky trattiene il fiato e chiude gli occhi, avvicinandosi alla porta per sentire di più la voce di Steve. Sente quasi il suo respiro attraverso il legno spesso. 

‘’Bucky, ti prego. Dimmi che stai bene.’’ Lo prega Steve, bussando ancora alla porta. Bucky appoggia una mano sulla superficie liscia, sperando di poterlo toccare. 

‘’Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Per favore, parlami.’’ Steve sembra sofferente e Bucky si sente così in colpa per averlo ridotto in questo modo. Si allontana dalla porta, con gambe tremanti. ‘’Sam e Becca era preoccupati e hanno detto che non rispondi nemmeno a loro. È successo qualcosa? Se non vuoi vedermi, posso andare via e far salire Natasha. Ma ti prego, dimmi che stai bene.’’

Bucky non risponde. Spegne la luce e si rimette sul divano. Se chiude gli occhi, Steve se ne andrà via e tutto il dolore che sta provando finirà presto. 

Bucky rimane nel suo appartamento per un’intera settimana. Esce dalla sua camera solo per andare sul divano. E si alza dal divano solo per andare in bagno. Non ricorda nemmeno l’ultima vola che abbia mangiato qualcosa di diverso da un pacchetto di crackers. E beve più caffè che acqua, perché deve cercare di rimanere sveglio il più possibile durante la notte. Non può permettersi di dormire, non dopo l’incubo dell’ultima volta, in cui Steve era in macchina con lui durante la sera dell’incidente. 

Ricorda di essersi svegliato con il fiatone, la fronte sudata e di aver pianto fino a singhiozzare contro il cuscino. 

Sam e Becca continuano a chiamarlo, ma lui non risponde. Steve passa al suo appartamento ogni giorno e, dopo aver bussato e averlo chiamato più volte, spinge una busta sotto la sua porta e se ne va. Nella busta, con la calligrafia elegante di Steve, sono scritti gli esercizi da fare per il ginocchio. E in fondo ad ogni foglio, c’è sembra disegnato un omino stilizzato con le sembianze di Bucky, il suo bastone e le sue calze stravaganti.

Natasha passa la sera dopo il lavoro e, nonostante Bucky sia tentato di farla entrare e di farsi cullare dal suo profumo, si impone di non farlo. Natasha si siede sullo zerbino. Bucky lo sa, perché sente il rumore dei tacchi contro il pavimento quando la ragazza si toglie le scarpe. E gli racconta la sua giornata, le conversazioni con Sam e Steve. E Bucky si appoggia con la schiena alla porta e si fa cullare dalle sua parole. 

Sam è il più irruento di tutti e, quando passa, continua a bussare. L’ultima volta, la vicina di Bucky ha minacciato di chiamare la polizia, se non si fosse calmato. Bucky rimpiange di non aver aperto la porta, per vedere la sua espressione. 

Becca, nonostante abbia le chiavi di scorta del suo appartamento, non irrompe mai in casa sua. Cerca di chiamarlo, ma Bucky non risponde mai. È quella che passa dal suo appartamento meno, rispetto agli altri. Ma Bucky non gliene fa una colpa, perché lei ha ancora una vita, a differenza sua. 

Le giornate di Bucky sono una identiche all’altra. Si sveglia, il che è un eufemismo, perché non dorme più di un paio d’ore al giorno. Fa gli esercizi che Steve gli scrive sul foglio, perché ci tiene davvero che la sua gamba possa migliorare e tutta questa situazione non deve influenzarlo. 

La settimana passa lentamente. Il giovedì Bucky si sistema sul divano e guarda la puntata di Masterchef, chiedendosi se Steve stia facendo lo stesso. Si chiede cosa pensi del sufflè di Matt e non si accorge nemmeno di star piangendo, fino a quando è costretto a prendere dei respiri profondi. Esce di casa per andare a comprare le sigarette ad un distributore automatico, sapendo che nessuno sarà fuori dal suo appartamento ad un orario del genere. 

Bucky trascorre il sabato sera solo, per la prima volta dopo mesi. Sente la mancanza degli altri, ma non c’è modo di convincerlo ad uscire di casa e tornare a vivere come prima. 

È domenica quando tutto il piano di Bucky per rimanere rintanato in casa, va a rotoli. Il telefono non smette di suonare nemmeno per un secondo e Bucky è tentato di spegnerlo. Suona il telefono di casa e, forse per la mancanza di spazio nella segreteria, risuona la voce di Becca. 

‘’Gesù Bucky, rispondi a questo dannato telefono!’’ inizia a dire Becca, sbuffando. Bucky sorride tristamente, perché le manca terribilmente. ‘’Spero che tu possa ascoltare questo messaggio, perché è un’emergenza. Ho dato le chiavi di casa a Steve, perché la situazione sta diventando ingestibile. So che mi odierai, ma non mi importa. Steve sta arrivando, e so per certo che non avrai il tempo per scappare dal tuo appartamento.’’

Bucky guarda il telefono con occhi spalancati. Si dirige velocemente in bagno, facendo la cosa che evita da almeno una settimana. Ossia guardarsi allo specchio. E quasi ha un mancamento quando vede il suo riflesso, perché non sembra nemmeno la stessa persona di una settimana fa. 

Le occhiaie sono scure e profonde, segno delle notti insonne. I suoi zigomi sono molto più accentuati e Bucky si chiede da quanto non mangi un pasto normale. Per non parlare degli occhi, che sono completamente rossi. 

Bucky esce dalla stanza e recupera velocemente il cappotto, indossa le scarpe e afferra il bastone. È pronto per scappare di nuovo ma, appena mette la mano sulla maniglia, sente le chiavi entrare nella serratura. 

Si allontana lentamente dalla porta, camminando all’indietro. La porta si apre e Steve fa capolino. E Bucky vorrebbe davvero arrendersi e buttargli le braccia al collo e non allontanarsi mai più. Perché Steve è lì, nel suo appartamento, in carne ed ossa. Ed è così bello, così tanto che Bucky deve allontanarsi maggiormente per non toccarlo. 

Steve lo guarda dispiaciuto, squadrando il suo cappotto. Bucky si sente terribilmente in imbarazzo e nasconde le mani nelle tasche del cappotto. 

‘’Stavi scappando da me? Di nuovo?’’ gli chiede Steve, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle. Bucky si sente senza via di scampo, sia per la situazione, sia per gli occhi di Steve. 

‘’Steve.’’

‘’Ho cercato di farmi da parte e di rispettare i tuoi tempi. Ma non ci riesco più. Merito almeno una spiegazione.’’ Steve si passa una mano fra i capelli e Bucky si rende conto dei tagli sulla sua mano arrossata. 

‘’La tua mano.’’ Gli dice Bucky, avvicinandosi e prendendogliela tra le dita. La pelle è martoriato vicino alle nocche e Bucky scruta il suo viso in cerca di altre tumefazioni, ma non trova altro. ‘’Che cosa hai fatto?’’

‘’Tu sei in casa da una settimana, nessuno ha tue notizie e mi ignori, e chiede a me cos’ho fatto?’’ lo riprende Steve, squadrandolo. Se non fosse per la situazione, Bucky riderebbe per la sua espressione curiosa. ‘’Voglio sapere cos’è successo tra te e Brock. Voglio sapere se è bastato il solo pugno che gli ho dato o se devo darmi da fare. Voglio sapere cosa ti succede, Bucky.’’

Bucky si allontana come scottato, non permettendo a Steve di afferrare la sua mano. 

‘’Hai picchiato Brock?’’ Bucky lo guarda spaventato. 

‘’Stamattina è entrato in clinica. Voleva parlare con Fury per riottenere il posto. E voleva riavere te come paziente. Natasha ha cercato di farlo ragionare e di farlo andare via, ma lui continuava ad urlare ed era talmente ubriaco. Stava spaventando i pazienti in sala d’attesa e riuscivo a sentire le sue urla fin dentro il mio studio.’’ Gli spiega, guardando intorno all’appartamento. Evita lo sguardo di Bucky, sembrando imbarazzato. ‘’Ho cercato di mandarlo via e ha iniziato a offendermi. E non mi importava, perché le sue parole non mi fanno effetto. Ma poi ha iniziato a dire delle cose su di te, a denigrarti e non ci ho più visto.’’ 

Bucky ha paura a chiedere cosa Brock gli abbia detto. Teme davvero che possa avergli raccontato la verità sulla sua gamba. Bucky chiude gli occhi e sente una lacrima bagnargli la guancia. La mano di Steve è subito sulla sua pelle, avvicinandosi per asciugarla. Ma Bucky si ritrae scottato. 

Steve lo guarda addolorato e ritrae la mano. 

‘’Brock ha ragione. Su tutto quello che ti ha detto. Non sono la persona che credi. E mi dispiace di averti fatto credere il contrario. Ti prego, esci dal mio appartamento.’’ Gli dice Bucky, allontanandosi maggiormente da Steve. Sente il respiro aumentare e non vuole assolutamente scoppiare a piangere davanti a lui. 

‘’Non mi importa di Brock. E nemmeno di quello che pensi sia la verità.’’ Steve lo prega con lo sguardo di ascoltarlo. ‘’A me importa di te.’’ 

‘’Ti prego, non mi farmelo fare. Non voglio farlo.’’ Inizia a balbettare Bucky, scuotendo la testa. Spera che tutto questo finisca presto. ‘’Non voglio che tu mi guardi disgustato, per quello che sono. Per favore, non costringermi a farlo.’’ Lo prega Bucky, singhiozzando. 

‘’Non lo farò. Non cambierò idea su di te. Non succederà.’’ Gli chiede Steve, toccandogli il braccio. 

‘’Invece sì!’’ urla Bucky, spaventandosi per la furia con cui sputa fuori le parole. ‘’E so che è l’unico modo per farti andare via e, anche se farà male, è l’unica cosa che posso fare. Perché non meriti di stare con una persona come me. Non posso tenerti al mio fianco.’’ Bucky scuote la testa più forte. 

Si porta una mano tremante sugli occhi, asciugandoli. 

‘’Ti sei mai chiesto perché le persone mi guardano in quel modo, per strada? O perché ho bisogno della riabilitazione? O il motivo per cui questo stupido ginocchio è in queste condizioni? Perché sono un codardo! Uno schifoso codardo che non ha avuto il coraggio di fare quello che doveva essere fatto.’’ Bucky chiude gli occhi, perché non riesce a sopportare l’espressione ferita di Steve. ‘’Ed era tutto così asfissiante. Non riuscivo nemmeno a respirare in quella casa. Mia madre pretendeva così tanto da me e lui non mi hai mai considerato parte della famiglia. Continuava a dirmi che stavo rovinando tutto e che avrei rovinato anche Becca. Che ero malato e che non avrebbero potuto curarmi. E non sono riuscito a resistere. Ho ucciso un uomo, Steve!’’ Grida Bucky, stringendo una mano intorno al proprio collo. Sente un peso enorme sul petto e non ha il coraggio di aprire gli occhi. ‘’Io l’ho ucciso.’’ 

Bucky apre gli occhi, sospirando affannosamente. Smette di singhiozzare e ride, tenendosi lo stomaco. 

‘’Volevo uccidere me, e invece ho ucciso un innocente. Dovevi vedere la faccia di mio padre, quando mi sono risvegliato nel letto dell’ospedale.’’ Bucky ride più forte, stringendo la maglia tra le proprie dita. ‘’Così inutile, da non riuscire nemmeno a farla finita. Le foto dell’incidente erano dappertutto. Il nome dei Pierce, infangato dall’unico erede maschio della famiglia.’’ 

Bucky smette di ridere. E punta lo sguardo sul pavimento e scuote di nuovo la testa. 

‘’Ma l’ho ucciso.’’ Ripete a se stesso. Inizia a tremare, come se capisse solo in quel momento il significato delle sue parole. ‘’L’ho ucciso.’’ Sussurra. 

‘’Bucky.’’

‘’Io l’ho ucciso! E sono ancora qui. Sono andato contro la sua macchina e l’ho ucciso. Steve, ho ucciso un uomo!’’ Inizia a gridare, singhiozzando rumorosamente. Si porta un mano davanti alla bocce per attutire il rumore, ma non riesce a respirare. ‘’Io non—non volevo farlo. Te lo giuro! Non volevo. E ora ho un vuoto qui dentro e non riesco a respirare e—‘’ 

Steve lo circonda con le sue braccia, stringendolo al petto. Bucky non si oppone e stringe il tessuto della sua maglia sulla schiena di Steve, crollando sul suo petto.

‘’Va tutto bene, Bucky.’’ Gli sussurra Steve tra i capelli. ‘’Ci sono io, va tutto bene. Ora respira lentamente.’’

Steve gli massaggia la schiena e lo culla dolcemente. Bucky si rilassa contro il suo petto, appoggiando l’orecchio sul suo cuore. 

‘’Mi dispiace, Steve.’’ Gli sussura sul petto, attutito dal tessuto della maglia di Steve. 

‘’Anche a me, Bucky.’’ 

Quando Bucky riprende a respirare normalmente, Steve lo trascina in cucina. Rimane abbracciato a Steve mentre il ragazzo versa il latte nel pentolino e, quando la bevanda è pronta nelle loro tazze, Steve li fa sedere sul divano. Circonda Bucky contro il suo petto e gli accarezza i capelli. 

Bucky gli racconta tutto. Gli racconta di non aver mai conosciuto il suo vero padre. Ricorda solo che inizialmente sua madre era felice con Alexander, non badando alla sua importanza a New York o della quantità di denaro che guadagnava con la HYDRAtech. 

Gli parla dei suoi problemi nelle scuole private e delle sue difficoltà nello studio. Delle preoccupazioni di sua madre e negli sguardi disgustati di Alexander. Gli racconta della nascita di Becca e di quanto sia stato felice al primo momento. 

Gli parla degli anni del liceo, definendoli come i peggiori della sua vita per la mancanza di amici e per la situazione a casa con Alexander. 

‘’Lui non ha mai sopportato il fatto che fossi diverso dagli altri. Che, nonostante cercassi di impegnarmi, non riuscivo ad applicarmi come loro. E non era dispiaciuto per me, ma per la sua immagine nella società. Il famoso Alexander Pierce, patrigno di un ragazzo stupido e senza amici.’’ Bucky ride contro il petto di Steve. Steve non lo interrompe, ma gli massaggia la schiena, per fargli capire di essergli vicino. 

Gli racconta di aver conosciuto Sam dopo il liceo. Di quanto sia cambiata la sua vita con lui e quanto gli sia devoto per averlo aiutato in quei momenti in cui non pensava di poter sopravvivere. Gli parla di Becca e di quanto fosse intelligente, a differenza sua. Della concentrazione di Alexander su di lei, trattandola come se fosse l’unica possibilità per ristabilire la sua immagine in società. 

‘’Non sono mai stato geloso di lei. Mi dispiaceva solo che ero l’unico a festeggiare dei suoi traguardi, e non di quello che avrebbero portato alla famiglia. Almeno in quel periodo, Alexander era troppo concentrato su di lei, per darmi retta.’’ 

Gli dice di non aver mai parlato con i suoi della sua omosessualità e che gli unici a saperlo erano Becca e Sam. Gli racconta delle sue prime esperienze e del suo primo bacio. Bucky si irrigidisce contro di lui. 

‘’Brock è sempre stata una brutta persona. Ricordo la prima volta che l’ho visto ad una delle stupide feste di Alexander. Suo padre era uno dei nuovi soci dell’azienda e Alexander ci teneva a fare buona figura. Brock odiava quelle feste nello stesso modo in cui le odiavo io. E in quella serata ci siamo resi conto che avevamo più cose in comune. Rimanemmo a parlare tutta la serata. E lui mi baciò. Non mi piacque per niente, ho odiato il modo in cui stringeva le guance e come mi premeva contro il muro. E mi sono allontanato.’’ Bucky scuote la testa, chiudendo gli occhi. 

‘’Ricordo il suo sguardo pieno di odio. Perché è lo stesso che mi aveva rivolto Alexander la mattina dopo. Brock era andato a dire a suo padre che il figlio di Alexander Pierce era uno schifoso frocio e che lo aveva baciato, cercando di approfittarsi di lui. Alexander aveva perso un socio importante per l’azienda e aveva appena scoperto che il suo unico erede maschio era omosessuale.

‘’Quando provai a dirgli come erano andate davvero le cose, si infuriò ancora di più e mi tirò uno schiaffo. Mia madre assistette al tutto, ma non fece niente. Mi guardò solo con le lacrime agli occhi.

‘’Alexander non volle più avere niente a che fare con me. Mi cacciò di casa e mi proibì di vedere Becca. Mi disse di farla finita e che sarebbe stato meglio per tutti. E lo feci. Non ricordo molto di quella notte, solo che le mie dita tremano contro il volante e che Sam continuava a chiamarmi al telefono. Ma non poteva rispondere. Non ci riuscivo.

‘’Ricordo di aver premuto l’acceleratore al massimo e di aver sentito un dolore agghiacciante al ginocchio. Poi ho il vuoto. Quando mi sono risvegliato, Alexander era nella mia stanza d’ospedale, un giornale tra le mani. Mia madre alle sue spalle, che piangeva e evitava di guardarmi. Alexander mi disse quello che era successo. Dell’uomo che avevo ucciso, di tutti i giornali di New York che parlavano del mio incidente e della sua decisione nei miei confronti.

‘’Non posso avere più niente a che fare con mia madre e con lui, e di questo ne sono grato. Mia madre mi mantiene, e sono convinto che lui non ne sia al corrente. Non potrei vedere nemmeno Becca, ma lei è sempre stata più coraggiosa di me e sa opporsi ad Alexander. La gente continua a guardarmi per quello che sono, ossia un assassino. Ora lo sai anche tu.’’ Conclude Bucky. Evita di guardarlo e si gode il silenzio tra di loro. 

Steve è rimasto ad ascoltarlo per tutto il tempo, senza interromperlo. Gli sta vicino. 

‘’Dì qualcosa, ti prego.’’

‘’Io so che tu non volevi che succedesse nulla di tutto questo. L’uomo che hai ucciso non lo meritava, e hai pienamente ragione. Ma nemmeno tu meritavi tutto questo. La colpa non è la tua, ma delle persone che ti hanno convinto di essere sbagliato.’’ Steve gli solleva il viso, guardandolo negli occhi. ‘’Non sarebbe dovuto finire in questo modo. Tu non dovresti sentirti colpevole per gli sbagli degli altri.’’ 

Bucky scoppia a piangere di nuovo e Steve gli asciuga le lacrime, baciando la pelle umida delle sue guance. 

‘’Non lo volevo uccidere, devi credermi.’’ Lo implora Bucky, stringendo il tessuto della maglia di Steve. 

‘’Ti credo, Bucky. Io ti credo.’’ Gli promette Steve, baciandolo sugli occhi. Bucky si fa cullare dalle sue promesse e dalle sue labbra. 

Rimangono lì per tutta la serata e Steve rimane per la notte, permettendo a Bucky di sfogarsi e di rilassarsi sul suo corpo. Bucky si addormenta sul suo petto, cullato dalle braccia di Steve. Sa che ora niente può fargli più del male. 

La vita di Bucky ritorna alla normalità. Steve lo convince ad uscire di casa e Bucky sa già che Natasha, Sam e Becca saranno fuori ad aspettarlo. 

Ed è così. 

Becca lo abbraccia forte, non lasciandolo andare per un tempo esagerato. Natasha lo culla al suo petto e gli bacia la fronte. Bucky riesce a sentire il suo spirito materno. Sam reagisce diversamente, come Bucky si aspettava. Gli schiaffeggia la testa, provocando un verso di dolore da parte di Bucky. 

‘’Non fare mai più una cosa del genere, ci siamo capiti?’’ Lo abbraccia, circondandolo tra le braccia, zittendo tutte le sue proteste. 

‘’Rumlow me la pagherà cara.’’ Minaccia Becca, quando Bucky finisce di spiegare tutta la faccenda agli altri. 

‘’Mi pento di non avergli sputato nell’ultimo caffè che gli ho portato.’’ Dice Natasha, guardando Sam in modo trucido. ‘’Mi avevi convinto che non ne valesse la pena!’’ Gli schiaffeggia il braccio. 

‘’Perché lo avevo già fatto io.’’ Sam fa l’occhiolino a Bucky, procurando le risate di tutti. 

‘’Almeno Steve gli ha fatto capire che con Bucky Barnes non si scherza. Dovevate vederlo, l’innocente pugno di Steve Rogers infrangersi sul brutto muso di Brock Rumlow.’’

‘’Nat.’’ L’ammonisce Steve.

‘’Fury è dovuto intervenire, perché altrimenti sarebbe finita male. Brock è strisciato via alla velocità della luce, come il codardo che è.’’ Lo elogia Natasha, sotto i fischi di Sam. 

Bucky lo guarda stupito e Steve arrossisce, evitando il suo sguardo.

‘’Davvero?’’ Bucky si avvicina a Steve, prendendogli la mano martoriata e portandosela alle labbra. 

‘’Quel ragazzo non mi è mai piaciuto.’’ Commenta Steve, trattenendo il sospiro quando le labbra di Bucky baciano il dorso della sua mano. 

Sam si schiarisce la voce, attirando l’attenzione dei due su di lui. Sam è in piedi di fianco a Natasha e Becca, entrambi imbarazzati mentre li guardano sorridendo timidamente. 

‘’Io e Natasha andiamo a fare rifornimento per la serata. Scommetto che il tuo frigo sia deludente.’’

‘’E io andrò a fare rifornimento di alcolici. Credo che ne abbiamo bisogno tutti, no?’’ dice Becca, allontanandosi dagli altri. 

Bucky annuisce, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Steve. Sono rimasti soli, sul marciapiede davanti al palazzo di Bucky. 

‘’Mi dispiace per averti tenuto da parte. Non intendevo farti soffrire.’’ Bucky accarezza la sua mano e gioca timidamente con le dita della mano di Steve. 

‘’Voglio solo che tu stia bene. E non poter fare niente, mi ha fatto male. Quindi, ti prego. Se dovesse esserci una prossima volta, non tenermi distante.’’ Lo prega Steve, abbracciandolo. ‘’Hai ricevuto i miei biglietti?’’

‘’Come avrei potuto ignorarli?’’ Bucky solleva gli occhi al cielo e sente Steve pizzicargli i fianchi. ‘’Carina la caricatura in fondo al foglio. Mi sono sentito catapultato negli anni ’50.’’

‘’Ehi! È arte. E non permetterò che tu la snobbi in quel modo!’’ Steve se lo carica sulle spalle, stando attento comunque al suo ginocchio. ‘’Chiedimi scusa, avanti!’’

‘’Steve! Mettimi giù!’’ Bucky si guarda intorno, notando tutte le persone fissarlo. Schiaffeggia il sedere di Steve, perché è impossibile non farlo quando lo si ha a pochi centimetri dal viso. ‘’Ci stanno guardando tutti!’’

‘’Sento qualcosa uscire dalla tua bocca, ma non mi sembrano delle scuse. Cosa devo fare con te?’’ Steve finge di farlo cadere dalla sua spalla e Bucky urla, afferrandosi ancora di più al tessuto della sua maglia. 

Steve ride di gusto e lo manovra come se non pesasse nulla, trasportandolo sulle scale per raggiungere il suo appartamento. Bucky ride insieme a lui, facendosi trascinare. Quando solleva lo sguardo, le persone continuano a guardarlo, ma sorridono insieme a lui. 

Quando Sam e Natasha entrano nel suo appartamento, trovano entrambi sul divano, con Bucky sul corpo di Steve, con le sue dita che torturano i fianchi di Steve provocandogli il solletico. Si guardano complici e si rintanano in cucina, sistemando la spesa. 

Preparano il pranzo insieme, scherzando e ridendo tra loro. Rebecca li raggiunge più tardi, trascinando dietro una quantità numerosa di alcolici. 

Bucky si sente finalmente al suo posto, circondato dalle uniche persone che ama davvero e che lo amano, riscaldato dai sorrisi di Natasha, dagli occhiolini di Becca, dalle battute di Sam e dalle attenzioni di Steve. Steve non lo fa sentire abbandonato nemmeno per un secondo. 

Intreccia le dita con quelle di Bucky e rimangono stretti per tutto il resto del tempo. A Bucky era mancato tutto questo e, nonostante l’incidente abbia portato via molto della sua vita, sa che è grazie a quello che gli ha permesso di conoscere Natasha e Steve. 

Sa che ci saranno momenti bui nella sua vita, ma che scoprirà come andare avanti solo con il tempo. E con l’aiuto degli altri. 

Sa che Steve non allontanerà mai la mano dalla sua.


End file.
